


Just A Normal (Killer) Doll

by PoisonFlower3



Category: Bloody Bunny
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Awkward Romance, Background Relationships, Background characters talk about bullying, Bits of cyberbullying, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Bloody Bunny - Freeform, Bullying, Bullying is not nice, Child Death, Childhood Memories soon, Dark Rabbit (Bloody Bunny) - Freeform, Dark Rabbit - Freeform, Deep Memories, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff and Angst, Gay Male Character, Gen, Give credits of Bloody Bunny to 2SpotStudios, Hacker, Hacking, I Don't Even Know, I don't know what age this story should be, I don't know what else to tag, I have no idea what I'm doing, I'm Bad At Tagging, If someone's going through depression or suicide thoughts don't read this story, It has gore and violence in them, Just realized this is a lot of tags, Killing, Lesbian Character, Never Bully, Other, Past child abuse in the future, Please Don't Hate Me, Plushie, Pretend this story is like an episode, Romance, Shy Female Character, Social Bullying, Stuffed Toys, This fandom of Bloody Bunny is from 2Spot Studio, This first chapter is going to be very long, Uncomfortable Memories, Verbal bullying, Watch Bloody Bunny, awkward moments, doll - Freeform, hurtful words, physical bullying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-29 20:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15736842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonFlower3/pseuds/PoisonFlower3
Summary: When Cora Shell found an abandoned doll in the garbage dump, she decided to keep it, but she didn't plan for it to come alive. Now a shy girl must live with a terrifying killer rabbit in her home.Dark Rabbit never thought his luck was this bad when he was sent back in time before the doll organization ever existed and destroy humanity. With no way back, he must now live with a shy girl he must protect and waits for the doll organization to exist.(WARNINGS: Lots of blood and gore. Read the tags)





	1. Episode Pilot: Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> If no one saw Bloody Bunny The First Blood, it would make sense to understand what's going on in the story, so watch the video first. If nobody likes blood or gore, don't read this story. This story is going to sound like an episode or season instead of chapters, bare with me. Please no hate comments or hating me for no Bloody Bunny x Dark Rabbit. I guess it may gonna sound like Ayupan x Bloody Bunny, but not with the songs...But the songs are still beautiful.

Cora is being chased around till she ran behind a corner and jump in the dumpster as she hears her bullies yelling for her. She stayed there till she hears them no more. She carefully looks at the direction where the girls went and sigh in relief. All she did was tell the truth to the principle they were beating up a new student who came to school a few weeks ago. When she heard the new kid crying behind the school, she asks him what’s wrong. He told her what the girls did and how they were upset he wouldn't date one of them. She knows those girls. They were also her bullies too...Well including several other students too.She told the principal about the problem and it turns out it was the worst time to tell. One of the girls were waiting outside the principle for calling someone on her phone. She heard Cora telling on her and her friends what they did to the new kid.

So yeah, that’s the reason why Cora was running for her life. They chased her after school, making her miss the bus and now, it’s seven o’clock. “Please don’t let this day be any more terrible,” Cora said quietly. Yet fate ignores her cries when a dumpster truck lifted the dumpster and she fell in along with the trash. The truck driver drives all the way to the garbage dump and dumps the trash (including Cora) and left.”...Of course.” The sky turns grey as the rain began to fall. Cora puts her hood on and starts climbing the trash hill until she reaches the top. She looks around and saw the exit. It was far away. ‘Great.’ She begins her journey getting out of here as trash slides down on the side of the hill. ‘Okay, Cora. This is just bad luck. Yes, you do live a bit far away from home, the girls made you miss the bus by chasing you and it’s seven miles away, but at least it’s two mile away thanks to the truck. Yes, the weatherman was wrong, again, about the weather and you should have brought an umbrella. It might rain again, so be sure, bring an umbrella tomorrow for Friday. And yes, you're in the dumps-’ Cora was cut off from her thoughts when a huge bolt of lightning nearly hits her. She screams and falls to the ground. “YES! And the lighting wants to kill you too!!” She yelled until she heard something crash down on piles of trash on the other side of the hill. “Wha-what was that?” She gets up and slowly walked her way to the other side of the hill, to see what crash down.

When she reached there, she sees a black-furred rabbit plushie/doll/stuffed animal. It’s eye’s were gray, its head had some sort symbol of a black diamond on it. It had darker symbols around its chest, including its upper shoulders, and a black scarf around its neck. “What kind of stuff animal are you?” Cora approaches it and bends down to touch the top of its head. It felt very cold yet warm for some reason. She also sees some kind of red wounds on its chest and a little on its head. Cora was confused why would a doll be bleeding. She was about to get a closer look, but the rain became heavier as the wind grew stronger. Cora stands back up and continue on her way home but stop and look at the rabbit. “...Well, if you're here, then I guess I could keep you company in my home?” She walks back to pick it up and began her journey back home. When she passed through the exit gate, she was unaware of an unknown katana being taken away by a mysterious shadow.

* * *

“Since when does...a doll become so heavy!” Cora complained while she’s carrying the rabbit doll. They were supposed to be very light, even if they are big, but maybe this one is filled with heavy beans. It took several minutes till she finally reaches home, or should be called her mother's boss mansion. The mansion is so enormous, it’s very well hidden from everybody except Cora, her mother, and the boss. She doesn't have anyone waiting for her there. There’s no butler, no maid, no private chef, not even a nanny or a tutor. Just Cora...and her pet hamster, Rudolph. Who wouldn’t want a pet? Her mother is probably still busy working with her boss. Yet Cora still misses her mother. Her mother even has to sleep in one of the company apartment room with her boss. Yes, her mother boss actually put a room in an important company building, just for both of them. It’s like a new home for the boss and her mother. Waking up, getting dressed, eating breakfast, then go down the elevator to start their work. Weird, isn't it?

Cora finally reaches to the door, quickly getting her keys out of her pocket and finally unlock it before quickly shutting it behind her. She sighs as she pulls her hoodie off her head before she took off her shoes and walks to the living room, where she drops her bookbag on the ground and set the stuffed rabbit on the couch. She was right. The plushie is bleeding! “Holy crap! Wha-what’s going on!? Why is the doll bleeding!?” She freaks out and runs to the bathroom to open the cabinet door and pulled out the first aid kit then runs back to the plushie rabbit and start treating its wounds. ‘Why am I doing this? This is just a doll to play with, yet why is it bleeding? Maybe this doll is meant to or something? But who’s idea to make them bleed! It’s not even close to Halloween yet!’

She finished treating its wounds and put the materials back inside the kit. She looks at the doll and smiles nervously. “Okay, I think that should...help a bit...Hehe…Maybe it’ll be nice to have you around. S-since my mom d-doesn’t come home a lot...I think you and I will get along j-just fine.” she shyly said to the doll and laying its head down on the cushion before going in the kitchen to cook some ramen noodle, once it’s done she can call her mom, letting her know she’s alright.

As she’s focus on the ramen noodles, the plushie eyes started to glow red as it blinks a few times before it rubbed its eyes till they felt their head stinging like hell. ‘Wha...What the hell happened?’ It stands up as it rubs its aching head then realized it was covered in bandages. ‘How…What is going on here?’ It looks around and sees their in some kind of living room, but a nice one. Usually, everything is dark, hearing children's screaming, and dark skies. What’s going on? It looks over the couch to see a teenage girl with brown skin and long straight black hair, cooking something on the stove. It didn’t hesitate and throws shurikens at her.

Cora was minding her business waiting for the noodles to be done till she felt a weird sense of presence behind her. Something was moving. She looks up at the pot rack hanging to see all their reflection and it all showed the rabbit plushie throwing shurikens at her. She screamed and quickly grabbed the first pan she sees hanging above, turns around and blocks the rabbit's attack. ‘Oh my god!! I brought a haunted doll! Why out of everything has to be a doll! I already have nightmares of that Chucky doll and I could barely watch any of those movies!’ The rabbit continues throwing shurikens at her as Cora kept ducking and blocking its attack.

“Who are you!? Where the hell am I?!” It yells as it continues to attack Cora. Its voice sounded like a dark voice of a teenage boy but a bit older than her (Just pretend it's like shadow the hedgehog voice or Sesshomaru voice). ‘It talks! Oh, Cora, your now done for!’ Cora sits behind the kitchen counter, trying to stay calm but how can she if you brought a plushie and now it’s trying to kill you? The rabbit raises his hand to reach something behind his back before realizing something wasn’t there. He began to look around the room frantically, try to find what he’s looking for. Cora noticed he stop his attack and slowly crawl towards the side of the counter to see him looking around in panic. Almost like he lost something precious to him. When the rabbit finished searching the living room, there was still no sign of it. Not a single trace of it. ‘Where the hell could it be….’ he stops his thought and flashed a killer glare at the girl. “WHAT...DID...YOU DO...WITH... MY...KATANA.” He said in a most darkish voice. Cora's eyes are now going to be filled with frightening tears any time soon.

“Wha...What k-k-katana. I...I d-didn’t see you w-with a k-katan-AHHHH!” He runs towards her while throwing more shurikens at her. Cora started running around the counter, keeping her distance away from him while using the pan as a shield.

“Where is it!? Tell me, what did you do with it!?” He was way beyond anger, he was furious and just want to kill something. He knew this girl ain’t going to give up and keep shielding herself with that pan. He looks around to see anything he could use until he sees the knife holder. Cora saw what he was looking at and knew what he was going to do. She grabs another pan and runs to the living room just in time to miss his attack with a knife he threw. The rabbit grabbed two knives as a weapon as he tries to slice the girl in pieces but she kept blocking his attack and dodging them.

“I’m telling you the truth! I don’t have your katana!” Cora kept telling him, yet he chooses to ignore her answer.

“Tell me! Where is it!?” He manages to knock down one of her shields before he leaps up and dropkick to her stomach. She fell down hard, making her drop her last shield as it slides across from her reach. She tries to stand back up but the rabbit held the knife against her neck as he stands on her chest. He leans his face closer towards her as his red killer blood eye’s stares into Cora green scared eye’s. “You have five seconds to tell me where-”

“It must be still in the garbage dump! That’s where I found you! You were bleeding and you look hurt so I took you home with me and treated your wounds! I swear, I didn’t see your katana!” Cora screams on top of her lungs, praying he’ll listen this time. The rabbit looks at her to see any lies in her eyes but was interrupted when he heard the cooking timer goes off. He reacted fast and threw the other knife he had in his hand and killed the timer. “...T-that was t-the timer for t-the noodles.” Cora shyly says. The rabbit looks at her again for a moment until he pulls the knife away from her neck, and gets off of her. Cora quickly back away from him as he just watches her till her back is against the backyard door. As the room was quiet, the rabbit looks behind him and sees the front door. He walks towards it, opening it, then closes the door behind him.

Everything was silent for Cora as she just stares at the door. Slowly and steady, she stands up as her legs were shaking and walk to the stove to cut it off. She pours the hot water over the sink, but saving the noodles, pour the noodles in a bowl, put some seasoning on them, pulled out some chopsticks. “Itadakimasu.” (I gratefully receive- Japan/or Asian) Cora said and one bite of her ramen noodles before saying “Gochisosama.” (Thank you for the meal-Japan/or Asian) put the chopsticks in the bowl, push it away then slammed her head on the table. She screamed in her mind as she put her hands on her head and grips on it and looks down at the table. She couldn’t stop thinking after what literally just happened seconds ago. ‘What just happen! I just brought in a ninja killer plushie rabbit and he tried to kill me! He nearly killed me! H-how will mom react! Will she believe me!? What if she thinks I’m crazy?! W-What will happen if the rabbit did find his katana!? D-Does that katana have some kind of power!? Does it trap the innocent soul’s he kills!? Why did I take him home with me!? W-What kind of plushie comes alive!? I thought Chucky or Annabelle were the only dolls that come's to life!? Why does a rabbit have to be the killer now!? What if it’s a twisted evil easter bunny!?!? Oh god, oh god! What do I do now?! He just left and he already knows where I live! Will he come after me?! Of course, he is!? He tried to kill me!? Oh no! What should I do!? What should I do!? I can’t call the cops, they’ll think it’s a joke, I can’t fight him, t-that was just pure luck! S-Should I just run away!? Should I call someone who deals with haunted dolls!? What should I-’ Her thought was cut off when chopsticks hit her. She looks up and nearly screamed when she sees the rabbit sitting across from the table in front of her, staring at her. In Front of him was an empty bowl where the ramen use to be in. Cora didn’t know what to do nor what to say. How long has he been there, when did he come back, why did he come back?... Maybe he came back in because of the rain since his plushie fur was wet and his ears were dripping water.

“Finally I got your attention.......What year is this?” He asks, keeping his glare on her.

“...I-I-It’s 20xx” Cora answers, unsure why he wants to know what year it is.

“.....”

“.....”

“...What’s your name?”

“Cora.” She answered but the rabbit continues glaring at her. He must have wanted her full name. “C-Cora S-Shell.”

“...Dark Rabbit.”

“...Um...Okay.” Cora said, unsure what she should do. “....D-Do you need shelter f-from the rain or-”

“Yes.”

“O-Okay.”

“And by tomorrow, you’re taking me where you found me and help me find my katana.”He said in a stern voice.

“...I...I can’t-”

“Why?” Cora flinch when she saw him getting angrier.

“B-Because I have school tomorrow! But I promise, once it’s over, I-I’ll take you there to find your katana!” Cora panic and closed her eyes, perhaps waiting for him to kill her. Everything was quiet for a moment until she heard him sigh.

“Fine...I guess I’ll sleep in your living room for the night.” That made her open her eyes. Being kind and all, even the rabbit tries to kill her, she still doesn’t want to be a bad host to him.

“Oh Nonono! You don’t have too! You don’t have to sleep in the living-” She was cut off when he stabs the table with the knife he took from the kitchen, causing Cora to shut up.

“Who order you to tell me where I sleep at?” He asks. Cora stayed silent. He gets up and goes to the couch then lays down, using the cushion as his pillow, trying to get some sleep. Cora silently gets up and walks to the closet to get a blanket before walking towards him.

“D-Do you need a blanket?” Cora ask. He opens his eyes to see her with a blanket in her hands. He glares at her before he snatches it out of her hands and covers himself, hiding from her view. Cora quietly walks to the light switch and cut off the living room light, leaving Dark Rabbit in the dark. She went upstairs and goes to her room to get her outfit for the night before going into the bathroom to wash up. After she’s done, she went back to her room before collapsing in her bed and started screaming. Why out of everyone, out of every people, she has to have a dangerous plushie and now he’s sleeping in her living room. How will she survive this horror movie life?

She heard her phone ringing and realized that must be her mother. She forgot to call her, telling her she was safe, but now she’s not. She grabs her phone before answering it. “Hey, mom.”

“Sweetie! Why didn’t you called me? I was so worried.” Cora smiled, feeling happy to know her mother still loves her.

“Sorry Mom, I must haven’t noticed the time and kinda forgot.”

“(Sigh) Alright, I’ll let it slide. I do sometimes forget things very easily-Huh?... Oh no! I think I still have it somewhere...oh, where is it!?”

“Uh? Mom, you alright?”

“Yes, sweetie. I just misplaced one of the works for the company. It should be fine!... Nono! I could find them!.... You don’t need to help, you have an important meeting to take care-”

“Mom...There’s something I need to-”

“Sweetie, Mommy’s not going to be able to get your call in the morning. But I promise to answer your call tomorrow night.”

“But wait, I-”

“Bye!” Her mother hangs up before Cora could tell her about Dark Rabbit. She has to at least tell someone about him, but who can she tell? She has no friends at school, due to her being shy and awkwardness, she didn’t even have one single friend. She could possibly tell the teacher, but will that put her in a guidance counselor or maybe tell her mom to take her to see a therapist?

“(Sigh)...Okay. Just calm down. When school is over, you just take him to the garbage dump and help him find his katana, hopefully, he won’t kill you right away….Right?” Cora look at her phone to see it’s almost midnight. She cuts off the light of her room before going to bed, praying this is all just a nightmare and she’ll wake up anytime soon.

* * *

Dark Rabbit lays in the dark as the rain kept hitting against the window. How could this happen to him? HIM!? What’s happening in his time world now!? Thanks to Bloody Bunny and her little sister, Mumu, they made the rest of the bosses join their side. That ain’t the worst part yet, one of his minion skulls spotted them trying to build a time machine portal, to go back in time before the doll organization exist, took over humanity and transforming everyone into living dolls. (And who said time machine is impossible) Great, how nice could this day get any worse...Oh yes, he’s the only person who has to tell the news about the time machine to the big boss, the leader who built the doll organization, the one who is more powerful than anyone else, even him. He got the worst beaten out of it when he brought the news and was ordered to destroy that machine before the time change.

Of course, he tries to destroy it but was defeated by Bloody Bunny and the traitors of dark bosses and was nearly killed from their attacks, but he won’t give up that easily, even if he’s bleeding to death from his wounds. When the machine began to operate, he reacted fast and tries to destroy it again, but instead of that, he got suck in and the machine was destroyed. Now here he is, trapped in the past, sleeping in a shy frightened teenage girl home. As soon as he walked out of her house, it turned out to be a mansion. Confused, he jumps high till he landed on top of the mansion and reaches to the top to see what he wishes he’s in some kind of nightmare. Far away on the other side, what he sees is a city, but not just an ordinary city. He sees humans ‘cars’ driving in the street, what he read in a book, people walking and out of the restaurant, yet not a single doll is among them nor enslaving them. This can’t be right. He went back inside the mansion to see the girl sitting in the kitchen table as she is gripping on her head. He saw a bowl of ramen noodles and decided to just eat them, who wouldn’t want to waste free food. When he asked her what year it is, he didn’t want to believe it. How many years did that time machine travel him back in time?

He decided to take shelter here and wants Cora to help him find his katana, but she said she has school tomorrow or whatever that is, yet she promises to help him right after that. Since Cora did patch his wounds and gave him a meal, he may consider either to spare her life or simply kill her when he finds his katana.

* * *

Cora woke up to something furry laying against her neck. She opens her eyes and looks down to see Rudolph snuggling up against her. “Hey Rudolph,” She said and yawns before petting his little head. “I-I see you're out of your cage a-again.” She scoops him up and put him on her desk before freshen up and getting her clothes on for school. “Last night, I had the strangest a-and terrifying dream I ever had.” She lowers her hand down in front of her hamster as Rudolph crawls up to her shoulder. “T-There was this rabbit...Well, Dark Rabbit, I guess that’s his name, a-and he almost kills me.” Cora continues to talk as she walks downstairs. “I’m pretty sure, whatever I ate must have-” She stopped her words when she heard a soft snore in the living room. Slowly and stealthy, she looks over the couch to see Dark Rabbit sleeping. She quickly went into the kitchen and tries to calm down her heart. “...Okay, Rudolph. Let’s have one last breakfast together. Cause you probably won't see me ever again..., then will make some bento for my lunch...M-Might as well m-make a bento f-for our g-guest too while h-he stays here.”

Dark Rabbit sniffed the air when he smelt something. He opens his eyes and stares at the ceiling. He hoped this was just a nightmare last night, yet he’s still here. “Itadakimasu.” He carefully peeks over the couch to see Cora, about to eat her breakfast, which was steamed rice. Right beside her near her hand is some kind of hamster creature he heard of, must be her pet. It had a tiny bowl in front it, eating little vegetables and seeds. He looks at the other side of the table to see another bowl of rice with an empty seat. Guess it was meant for him, but how can he be sure it isn't filled with poison. Nah, he nearly killed her, she must be terrified that she won’t even think there's a way to kill him. Before he gets off the couch, he noticed his wounds are probably healed now. So he took the bandages off and just because he thinks its funny, he threw a shuriken at the hamster, to see Cora react fast and grab the hamster before the shuriken hit the table. He got off the couch and went towards the table before pulling the chair.

“If I taste one poison in there, that won’t be a warning.” He says as he sits down and starts eating his breakfast Cora made him. She nodded as she held Rudolph close to her chest and sits him back down. Why would he think that? Cora just wanted to show him she’s not putting any tricks or betrayal.

“H-How’s your wounds? I-I see you t-took the b-bandages off and there...already healed?” Cora questioned when she looks at him carefully. How did it heal so fast, there isn’t a single scar on him.

“Of course they heal.” He said in a dark tone.

“R-Right...I just didn’t know your wounds would just heal up in one day.”

“Isn’t that normal for you humans too?”

“N-not exactly. W-We have a long time to heal our scars o-or our wounds. It probably t-takes perhaps m-maybe weeks or m-months.”

“Really?... I wonder how long it’ll take for yours to heal if you were bleeding to death.”He smirks, pulling out four shurikens in his hand.

“P-Please don’t. I-I p-probably won’t make it.” Cora sweatdrop.

“No promises.”

“...Gochisosama.” Cora said as she slowly back up her chair and stand up, picks up Rudolph and heads upstairs to put him back in his cage.”Rudolph, when I die, please take care of mom for me. You know h-how she’s always worried about me...And I’m still not sure about the boss either. J-just be careful w-when I’m not here anymore, please.” Rudolph response was nudging his head to Cora’s hand. “(Giggle) That’s my brave hamster.” Cora left her room and went downstairs to see Dark Rabbit finished eating his breakfast but watching her every move. She tries to ignore it as she grabs her bento before putting it in her bookbag.

“You're aren't planning on running away, are you?” Dark Rabbit asks her as Cora continues packing up for school, trying not to make eye contact with him. Afraid she’ll only remember his eyes before he kills her.

“N-No I’m not. I’m just g-getting ready to go to school.”

“Ah yes. School...You aren't planning on telling anybody about what happened last night? Are you?”

“Of course not! T-they won’t believe me, a-and beside’s, it’s not like your coming wi-” Cora sentenced stop when she went to grab her book but a furry hand grabs her hand and made her pulled her in front of his face.

“Who says I was staying here?”

“....Y-You can’t be serious? My school wouldn’t a-allow a plushie in there.” Cora wimps when she felt his hand squeezing her hand.

“Too bad. Either I’m coming with you or you die right here, right now. So what’s it gonna be?”

* * *

_Twelve minutes later _

“A-Are you sure your alright i-in there?”

“Yes...But what the hell is with all these books in here?!”

“S-Sorry! Those are school property’s a-and a few of them are mine.” Cora says to her bookbag, with Dark Rabbit inside. Cora was outside standing in her usual spot as everyday life, right beside the stop sign, waiting for the bus. There’s no other way around except stuffing a killer plushie in your bag and taking it to school. ‘Why did I have to put him in there!? That’ll make him want to kill me more! Plus, how heavy is he?!... Wait, did I forgot something at home?’ She spotted the bus coming its way till it stops in front of her and the door opens by the school bus driver.

“Heya Cora. How are you doing today?”

“I-I’m doing fine, Billy.” Billy is like a cool bus driver guy to have around. He picks her up first before anyone else and drops her off last because her mother and her boss told him to so that no one would still not know where Cora’s home is.

“How’s your mother doing?”

“She’s doing fine. But a little bit stressing herself.” Cora answers as seated in the back seat after taking her bookbag off, not wanting to crush Dark Rabbit behind her.

“And...The boss?” Billy nervously ask.

“Still...mysterious and hates me.”

“...Okay. Just making sure I’m not the only who’s been sent with killer daggers.” He started the bus and drives off to pick up the rest of the high school students. Meanwhile, Cora made sure Billy wasn’t looking at his rear-view mirror, and seeing the bus camera was covered in dust, she unzips her bag and Dark Rabbit’s head came out, glaring at her.

“How long does this school take?”

“Well...Six hours.”

“SIX HOUR-!”Cora pushes his head back inside before Billy could look at his rear-view mirror.

“You alright, Cora?”

“Y-yeah. I just...saw a rabbit running across the field.”

“Really? You kids always get to see amazing stuff.” He resumes back driving as Dark Rabbit’s head came out again.

“Six...hours.” He glares at her.

“Y-yes. School is s-six hours a day. We have four 90-minute of class with a five-minute break between the classes to go to our next class a-and a thirty-minute lunch break.”

“(Growls)”

“B-But after that, well go straight to the garbage dump to find your katana.”Cora smiled nervously. He sighs before going back in her bookbag, just in time before more students come on the bus.

“Fine.”

When the bus finally reaches to school, Cora tries her best not to be noticed by anyone and just get this day over with. She felt her bookbag shift around and a sound of a zipper being unzipped. ‘What is he doing?!’ She quickly rushes through the hallways tell she finds an empty hallway with no cameras and turned her head to see Dark Rabbit’s head poking out.

“Why are there so many humans in here?!”

“It’s school. It’s supposed to have a-a lot of students in here to learn.” Cora could feel his breath right beside her ear.

“Then what do you have to learn here?”

“W-We have to l-learn about h-history, English or language arts, M-mathematics, which is the worse thing to learn and e-everyone is getting tired of them, science, and f-foreign language.”

“What else do you have in this school?”

“Uhh, oh yeah, we also have art, music, p-physical education, and m-many other things to learn.”

“(Groans) And you have to take all of them?”

“W-Well, I have history in first period, English in second, math in third before the lunch bell rings, a-and finally creative writing. I-I’m pretty sure things will be fine.” Cora felt his head sink back in before zipping it up.

“This is true hell.” Cora was about to agree too when she felt a presence behind her and senses something sharp was going to hit her. She moved her head aside in time to see a sharp pencil flying across the hallway.

“Hey! Baka! (Fool/Idiot-Japan)  How’s the most desperate girl doing?” Cora turns around to see her bullies. Jay, the leader, and her two companies, Kat and Hazel.

“(Sigh) She’s doing fine and terrible, Jay.”

“Oh really?” Jay started to pinch Cora’s ear and tug it hard. “Cause you just had to tell the principal Walt what we did?! That’s none of your concern!”

“A-Actually it is. You’ve been beating him up ever since he denies to go out with you.”

“Still that’s none of your concerns, baka!” Jay pushes Cora as she landed on her side. “Besides, I don’t have time for this.”

“Yeah, Jay doesn't have to play with garbage like you!” Kat said with a grin.

“Yep. Jay does not want...talk to a lonely shy girl.” Hazel boringly saying, typing on her phone.

“Both of you, shut up,” Jay said, glaring at them. They both shut up. “Your life is going to be a whole lot of more hell, baka,” Jay said, turning back to Cora. “And I will not rest till I made sure your life is ruined.” Finally, the bell rung. “See you later in writing, loser.” Jay walks away with her pack. Cora gets up and rubs her sore ear. ‘Why do you always come at me?’

“Who the hell was that bitch.” Cora heard Dark Rabbit.

“That was Jay and her friends, K-Kat and Hazel.” Cora answer and began making her way to her first period.

“...Why does Jay sound like a dying moose?”

“I-I’m not quite sure-”

“And why didn’t you kill her?”

“WHA! I-I can’t do that! I’ll become a murderer. The only thing I can do is just tell either the principal or the teacher.”

“That’s the most pathetic thing I’ve heard from you. Is this what school usually have.”

“...Yes and no. But Jay, she seems to h-hate me. And I-I don’t know why? I-In kindergarten, I introduce myself to her, a-and she called me a-an loser. T-This happens all the way to here. Each principles were warned about her attitude too. O-One time, she spread rumors I was summoning d-demons, or cursing everyone behind their back, and saying I was d-desperate to get attention, but everyone k-knew her and her friends and didn’t believe them. Everyone just told me to ignore them, a-and don’t let them get in my head.”

“...Yet she still continues to torture you?”

“Yep….I-I don’t know why she c-calls me baka over and over again? When she spotted me watching anime and one of the tsundere characters called someone baka on my phone. So she started calling me that every time she sees me-” She stopped her sentenced when she noticed her bag was light. ‘...He didn’t!?’ She took off her bag and unzips it to see he’s not in there. ‘How did he even leave without me noticing it?!’

* * *

_Four hours later _

Dark Rabbit is carefully walking inside the school ceiling as he looks for Jay and her pack. How hard is it to find them, and how big is this school?! Why on earth does she think whatever she’s doing is going to work on Cora, is not gonna happen. If anyone asks how he manages to not let Cora know he left the bag, he simply just teleports and hides inside the ceiling. He heard these type of people before, the ones called bullies. He read a few nonfiction stories he found while others were burned to the ground, about how people judge them fast without knowing their life, how they physically harm them, while others stayed away from the bully, letting the victims getting more beating out of it. No wonder this past was sent to hell, nevertheless, the children in his timeline might as well just accept death and become dolls. He then begins to wonder, how terrifying Jay would be if he could slice her in half, or maybe throw her into the furnace filled with sharp blades, or maybe...Wait, why is he doing this? This shouldn’t be his problem. It’s none of his concerns anyway.

“Jay, this is the best plan you ever thought of.”

“I know. Isn’t she a beauty.” He quietly follows the voices till he’s above the girl’s bathroom ceilings. He presses his ear against the ceilings ground and listens to their conversation.

“Hey, are you sure a huge bucket of hot sauce is a good idea? Cause it is a serious thing if one drop of this gets on her eyes.” Hazel boldly say as she’s research on her phone.

“Don’t worry about it, Hazel! The sooner that bitch learns what she did to Jay, the sooner she’s gonna be on her knees, begging for us to stop. Oh, imagine how painful it’ll be on her. If there’s a chance of her being blind from that, it’ll be a beauty.” Kat dreamily saying.

“Kat, not too much. Okay, before the bell rings for lunch, we’ll go to the rooftop-”

“Wait. Why would she be at the rooftop?...(Gasp) Is she’s finally-”

“NO! God Kat, no! (Sigh) As I was saying, we’ll go to the rooftop and put it on the doors. When Baka comes through the rooftop door-”

“Wait. Have you been stalking Cora?” Hazel questioned.

“...No. Why you think that?” Jay asks suspiciously.

“Cause you know what classroom she goes to, you keep your distance away from her whenever she turns around and you hide behind the wall. And now, you know where Cora lunch spot is.”

“N-No I don’t! Once baka opens the door, Hazel, you put your phone on live to show the whole world how miserable that baka is!” Jay said really fast till she’s out of breath.

“...You're the boss.” Hazel respond. ‘Do you have any idea this Fawn is my only chance finding my katana?!’ Dark Rabbit thought before he left the area and began his search finding Cora, then he realized he has no idea where’s he’s going. Plus, how is he going to tell Cora she can’t go to her lunch spot? That’s probably the only place she enjoys to go to eat her lunch.

“Did you hear about the haunting forest behind our school?”

“No? What do you mean?” He stops and listens to the two students talking.

“The haunted forest. Where no one ever dares goes in? Where they found a dead man and it tells in stories, he’ll kill innocent souls who dare enter his forest.”

“Pshh! That’s not true. If it’s true, then we wouldn’t be in this school because it would be haunted.” Dark Rabbit thought for a moment and think maybe he can tell Cora to follow him to the forest so that she wouldn’t even know about the prank Jay is planning for her, yet what if the forest is haunted...Welp, it’s suicide for Cora and she won’t know it. It shouldn’t be too hard for her to follow him...After he finds her first.

* * *

 

‘This can’t be happening!? Where on earth could he be?!’ Cora been panicking through her three classes and still can’t find him. When she has to switch classes, she spends most of her three minutes finding him, and ask teachers permission to use the bathrooms, still, she couldn’t find him anywhere. ‘This is a nightmare, what could he be possibly doing?!’ She heard the lunch bell rings, and every student gets out of their seats to finally eat food. ‘Maybe I could find him during this time. Since this school can allow us to go to fast food restaurants, only if we have our cars.’ Cora started her search, looking for any shape of rabbits ears. ‘This shouldn’t be to hard-Why on earth did he leave?! What is so important to that ka-’ Cora felt a furry hand covers her mouth before she screams and pulls her inside the janitor closet. She tries to fight the attack but before she could, the lights turned on. The one who snatches her was none other than Dark Rabbit, holding onto the shelf while his other hand covers Cora’s mouth.

“Shut up, shut up, shut up! Unless you want me to-” His sentence was cut when Cora immediately hugs him.

“Where were you?! How did you even ge-” He covers her mouth again before anyone could hear them.

“Are you stupid or something? Listen, I found a place where we could peacefully talk without any interruptions. Wouldn’t that be nice?” Cora nodded with a scared expression but happy at the same time. Dark Rabbit climbs on Cora’s shoulders and jumps inside her bag. “Head outside behind the school, and go straight in the forest.”

“O-Okay.” Cora followed his instructions until she’s outside of her school. Cora felt a little scared when she steps foot in the forest. Why does he want to talk to her out here? It would’ve been easier to just eat on top of the school rooftop. “W-Were here. And no one seemed t-to know I left.” Cora placed her bag down so that Dark Rabbit could get out.

“Good. Now let’s find a good spot where we could tal-”

“Found one.” He turns around to see Cora sitting right beside a tiny tree that was still growing with tiny blue flowers on its branch. He never saw this kind of tree before, nor in his timeline. Was it called…a jacaranda? Strange to see one growing in the forest that looks like it’s about to become wasteland anytime soon.“I-I also pack you some bento, i-if you're hungry?” Cora took it out of her bag and place one on the ground with chopsticks on top of the bento next to her. “Itadakimasu.” She said before eating her bento. Dark Rabbit comes towards her and picks up his bento before sitting a bit closer to her and eat his meal Cora made him. “...Y-You asked what y-year it was.”

“Yeah? What about it?”

“....A-Are you from the f-future or from the-”

“Future.”

“...Did the future...have no school?”

“No. Not a single one.”

“...Okay...Then what’s it like? What are p-people doing in that time now?” Dark Rabbit nearly stops eating and became quiet for a moment. What should he say to her? That the future is basically dolls now, that her own humankind is now basically enslaved and killed? “I-Is it that bad?” Cora caught his attention.

“No. The humans... they're fine. But not normal.”

“What do you mean?”

“...There’s...There was a war going on, and a virus manages to spread out throughout the world. It nearly killed everyone. So one genius decided to find a way to find the cure before the whole virus ends up killing everyone but, also needed to keep humans children safe from the war and the virus. Because their parents were already dead when the war started.” Dark Rabbit lied, didn’t want Cora to know what the future truly is. She’ll probably try to find a way to get rid of him.

“And t-that’s where you come from?”

“What?”

“W-Well, I-I just assume the genius must have created you to keep the kids safe...Are there m-more of you?”

“Yeah. There are a lot of different types. There’s kitty, elephant, ponies, mice, bears...and that dame bunny.” He growls tell he snapped his chopsticks. Cora just backs away a bit till she gave him another chopstick.

“T-That’s some scary future….But I guess there's n-nothing that can stop the war.”

“Hmm? What do you mean?”

“W-Well, e-even if someone tries to stop the war, i-it’s still gonna happen. You can’t go back what you m-mess up. E-Even if it’s not your fault...you still have to live through that consequences...No matter what you do, or how hard you try, nothing will change.” Cora sadly say as she felt her eyes began to water but quickly hides it before he noticed them, but he did. What made her think that? “I-If the war is going to come anytime soon...Everyone might as well enjoy their time. W-We all have one life, w-we don’t get another after that.” Cora smiled shyly as she continues eating her lunch. ‘...Why do you pretend everything is going to be fine...When you know your gonna die soon? Why enjoy it when you can outlive everyone?’ Dark Rabbit thought and almost felt pity for her.

“...Tell me, what does this timeline have.” He asks.

“Well, it has a great fast food restaurant. Like Chick-fil-A, McDonald's, S-Subway, Wendy’s, Burger King, P-Pizza hut, and much other great food. W-We also has have fidget spinner, a-and a new gaming system that’s incredible, the company even made a headgear gaming system called o-oculus. Where you f-feel like your in the game. We even have a 2-in-1 laptop-tablet. Where y-you use a table to do basic activities, drawings, or watching a movie, and the laptop c-could be used to” Dark Rabbit listens to every word she says and not bother by it. He could maybe understand a few things about the past before he decides whether or not he should kill her or not, but she hasn’t told anyone about him. Plus, she did rescue him when he was bleeding to death and gave him food. “T-There’s also an invention called n-necomimi.”

“A what?” Dark Rabbit snapped out of his thoughts.

“A necomimi. I-It’s this headgear you wear a-and it brainwaves your emotion and it’ll connect it to your cat ears.”

“So let me get this straight...You humans, decided to invent some cat ears to feel your emotions?”

“Y-Yeah. There are also other designs to it too. Like fox’s, bandit’s, panda, devil horns, e-even a wolf.”

“Wolf?” Dark Rabbit nearly showed his scared expression in front of her.

“Yeah. I didn’t think they have on either. I was e-even think about getting one too.” If there’s one thing Dark Rabbit hates the most, it’s wolves. “I forgot to ask, w-why did you want t-to talk to me o-out here? I could have taken you upstairs t-to the rooftop. No one goes there.”

“...Because I think it’s better in the forest then the rooftop where someone could possibly see you from down below.”

* * *

_Meanwhile _

“What’s on top of the rooftop anyway?” Principal Walt question himself and looks down at the pieces of paper in his hand that says rooftop. As he walks up the stairs to the rooftop, he reaches to the door and opens it, only to be dunked in hot sauce.

“Ha! Take that bitch! That’s what’s you get for giving us detention!” Kat yelled.

“This is what you get, baka! You should have stopped ahead while you're at it.”

“Uh, Kat. That’s not Cora. But at least we prank the principal. I’ve always dreamed that one day I get to prank him and humiliate him.” Hazel said with a grin.

* * *

_Two hours later _

Cora was sitting in the back of the bus, with her bookbag right beside her, waiting for everyone to get off the bus until it’s only her. That way she could ask Billy if he could take her to the garbage dump. Weird request, taking a kid to a garbage dump. Once everyone left and made sure she’s the only one on the bus and walks up to Billy as he already started driving. “Hey, Billy?”

“Sup?”

“...I-I was w-wondering if you could take me...to the garbage dump?” Billy looks at her with a confused look.

“To the garbage dump?...Alright. Why, did you lose something?”

“Yes...And it’s kinda part of the bos-”

“Say no more!” He steps on the pedal and speeds up the bus. “I am not hearing any news about how the huge company boss murdered a teenager!”

“I-I’m pretty sure-Whoa!” Cora hangs onto the seat as she tries to steady her feet.

“Nope! If it’s serious, it’s serious.” He took a sharp turn, which made Cora falls onto one of the seats. ‘Why does it feel like he's a getaway driver.?’ Cora balance herself as she rushes towards the back seat and quickly sat down, just in time for her bag to slide down towards her. She picks it up and unzips it to let Dark Rabbit head come out.

“What. The hell. Is he doing?” He angrily said while turning his head to look at Billy, still driving like a psychopath.

“I-I have no idea either. I’ve never s-seen Billy acting like t-this before.” Billy took another sharp turn until the bus finally stops.

“We’re here!” He yells with a crazy smile on his face. Dark Rabbit duck back in the bag as Cora carries it.

“Uh, Thanks for the ride?” Cora smiled nervously as she quickly gets off the bus and headed straight to the gate.

“No problem! Wait, don’t you need a ride back!?”

“No thanks! It’s just two miles away!”

“Okay! But if you don’t find it what you're looking for, I’ll tell the students to leave your flowers on your grave!” He yells before he takes off.

Cora reaches to the center of the area and opens her bag to let Dark Rabbit out. He looks around and sees thousands and thousands of trash and garbage. “This is where you found me?”

“Y-Yeah. A-And I thought...someone must have thrown you away.”

“Someone did throw me away, and now here I am, stuck in the past.” Once he gets back to the future (Back to the future), he’ll have his vengeance on those dolls. “Come on, you still promise me finding my katana.” He said and start digging through the trash.

“R-Right...But won’t this take a while t-to find it.” She’s right, the katana could be anywhere and with just the two of them, it’ll probably take months to find it.

“Don’t worry. I know a few tricks that’ll help us.”

“W-What?” Cora question and watches him for a moment till he disappears right in front of her. ‘Wha! What the heck just happened?!’ Then what happens next, there were seven Dark Rabbit’s circling around her. ‘Is this some kind of Naruto show now!?’

“I’m pretty sure this will help us out.” One of them said with a smirk.

“U-Um o-okay?” Cora said, a little freak out by this.

“And don’t worry.”

“We can control them.”

“If that’s what you're wondering?”

They resume the searching looking for the sword, Dark Rabbit’s separated, looking in each pile of the trash. While Cora is over by the other side of the garbage, staying away from the duplicates, not wanting to get any more awkward then it is already. ‘Okay, so he has some kinds of crazy powers from the future, and he can definitely teleport anywhere and duplicate himself, what else can he do?!’ Cora thought then she heard a bottle knock over and rolls to her feet. She stops her search and saw someone running fast, but also saw a dark katana. ‘Oh no. Someone has it!’ Cora began chasing after them. “W-Wait!” She yelled as she tries to catch up to them but they kept turning in different directions, trying to lose her. ‘They don’t realize they have his katana! If Dark Rabbit finds out, he’ll surely kill them!’ She tries to catch them but manage to lose them. ‘Oh no! This is bad, this is bad, this is ba-’ She felt a hand cover her mouth before a syringe was pushed into her neck.

Dark Rabbit’s kept searching through the garbage to find his katana but no luck. The more he searched, the more frustrated he became. He yells angrily and made all his duplicate despair until only one is standing. “Where the hell is it?!” This is getting ridiculous. Out of all the places, his katana had to be in the dump. He sighs and goes to see Cora, maybe she had any luck finding it, but when he reaches where she was last seen, she’s not there. ‘...She didn’t.’ He starts looking around every pile of trash, looking for her but couldn’t find any trace of her. “Fawn...You better not back down your promise.” He grumbles under his breath as he looks for any signs of her. He turns in a different direction’s looking for her, left and right, but no sign of her. “(Growls) When I find her, I’m gonna rip her into pieces!” He yelled until a can rolls onto his feet. He looks around then he spotted a figure holding his katana. Without thinking and ran straight towards them then a net lifted him from the ground. “What the hell!” He struggles to get the net off of him till he felt an electric shock him painfully until he’s knock out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if anyone is confused and sorry if there are any mistakes in them.


	2. Episode Pilot: Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (WARNING: BLOOD AND GORE COMING UP! LEAVE NOW!)

Dark Rabbit was the first one to wake up to see himself to be tied upside down by some strange device. This wasn’t any ordinary robe, this one was glowing and it seems to pull more tight force around him. He groans and tries to move his hand till he suddenly he felt soft skin. He turned his head little to see unconscious Cora. ‘What the hell is going on?’ He heard someone humming with a sound of some torch. He looks around to see the person with a gas mask. They seemed to be focus on whatever they're doing on their desk using a gas torch in their right hand, while their left hand wasn't. Their left arm was amputated. “Hey! Who the hell are you!?” He yelled, getting their attention. They stop what they were doing and turned around, with a creepy smile drawing on the gas mask.

“W-Wah?” Cora woke up and nearly fainted. Her first thought, she was not in the garbage dump anymore. So she screamed.

“Could you not scream right in my ear!”

“(Gasp) Y-You're here too?”

“Surprised?”

“H-How did we get here?”

“Ask our captor here.” He said, right before the captor turned on the gas torch.

“...I rather not.” She whimpered.

“Good. Now you! Tell me, what the hell have you done with my katana!?” He yelled at them. The captor then started to chuckle then soon turned into a laugh. Both Cora and Dark Rabbit look at each other for a second before turning back on the laughing person.

“Oh my god! T-This is just too cute! Hahaha!” They laugh and removed their mask to reveal a girl with a pixie cut light brown hair. “This-Hahaha! I’m sorry guy’s, I’m sorry! H-Hold on a minute, let me get you down from there.” She turns back to her desk and picks up their device, which turns out to be a cyborg arm. “Name's Leya! Sorry for scaring you guys back there.” She smiled and press a few buttons on the device as the ropes disappear, letting them fall to the ground. Leya roughly puts the cyborg arm on her left arm till it finally settled in. She moved it around a bit, wiggling her fingers. “That’s better. Now then, who you two lovebirds might be?” Her response was Dark Rabbit trying to charge at her, luckily, Cora held him back.

“Let me go! She has it! She has my katana!” He struggles from her grip.

“Oh, that's yours?  Huh, I thought it was the Firefly’s sword at first but she just looks too cute for it. I knew you two were going to come and get it.” Leya smiled.

“Wait. You k-knew we were coming to find his katana?”

“Of course! But mostly that devil rabbit your holding there.” Leya walks towards them and pinches Dark Rabbit’s cheek. He tries to bite her robotic finger but she pulled away in time. “Geez, never knew your stuff animal is quite grumpy.”

“Cora. Let me kill her!” He continues struggling, reaching his hands out for Leya’s neck.

“D-Dark Rabbit!” Cora cried, trying to hold him together. “C-Calm down! A-And where are we exactly?” She asks Leya.

“You're in my house. Where in the junkyard also. I had to drag you both four miles away from the garbage dump to the junkyard.”

“Then why does this place looks like some kind of torture room?!” Dark Rabbit yelled.

“This is my invention room. I have a thing where I just need to invent stuff people think it’s useless but actually helpful. I even invented weapons from sci-fi movies and video games! Like Prey or Dead space, and Doom!”

“...Okay...T-That explain the cyborg arm too.” Cora said.

“I know! Pretty great, isn’t? When I first lost my arm, people literally just say “At least it wasn’t your good arm.”...How. The hell do you assume the arm they lost is their good arm! I had to use my right arm to build myself a new arm because the doctor charged it up high and if I want a new robotic arm or replace it, they'll make it more expensive! I mean, what kind of people-”

“Oh boo hoo! I lost my favorite arm and I can’t do anything about! Where’s my katana, you witch!”

“Look, if you want your sword so bad, you can have it.” Leya shrug.

“What?” They both say.

“Buuuut….I’ll let you have your sword back, if...you guy’s watch a movie with me.” Neither Cora nor Dark Rabbit says anything. Confused whether this girl just kidnaps them to watch a movie with her or she's just basically insane.

“...W-What movie is it exactly?” Cora ask.

“Arthur and the Invisibles. And to be honest, people seem to forget about him very fa-”

“(Gasp)Arthur and the Invisibles?! That’s my number one favorite childhood movie!” Cora yells, not noticing she began to squeeze Dark Rabbit very tight, he can't breathe. He pinches her arm, trying to tell her to let go of him. “S-Sorry!” Cora put him down, allowing him to breathe.

“So, if we watch a movie with you, you’ll give back my katana?” He asks.

“Yep.”

They went to the next room where they see a torn worn out couch and a crack tv screen, which still works somehow. “So...Cora right?” Leya, ask as she began looking for the movie disc in piles of other discs.

“Yeah?”

“Why did you decided to help Grumpy here?” Dark Rabbit was just about to throw a shuriken but Cora gently pushes his hand down before he has a chance.

“B-Because...I just couldn’t leave him out there.  If I have left him in the garbage dump, I guess I would have felt guilty leaving him….Plus, I kinda...always...wanted a doll.” She answers nervously with a blush on her cheek.

“Wait. You were going to keep me!” He yells, quickly standing up on the couch, glaring at Cora.

“I-It was before you came alive! I thought you were just an ordinary doll!” Cora defend.

“Aww! How sweet.” Leya said.

“D-Does anyone else lives here?” Cora tries to change the subject as Dark Rabbit sits back down but kept his glare on Cora.

“Nope! Just me. My folks were having a hard time with the money, our house was past due, we were running low on food, and worst of all, we couldn't afford wifi either! So my big bro and I decided to hack into some bank account to take their cash and pay for our house rent and for the food.”

“Wait, your a-an hacker?”

“Yep. My bro decided to help me but I do must of the fun stuff. I can basically hack into anyone’s account, including security cameras if I’m robbing a grocery store. If I need to make it double secret, I’ll just erase myself from the video and replace it with someone else who’s wanted.” Leya continued. “My whole family was okay with what we were doing if your both were wondering. They knew the government has too much power and wanted innocent people to suffer just because they were low on money, Ha, my parents decided to join in hack into some movies that haven't been released yet! My young siblings hack into GameStop and got us free gift cards!... Everything was fun and all, we had everything. We donated some cash for the homeless, giving a thousand dollars for people who need cancer treatment, everything was great. Until my brother accidentally hacks into one of the government information. They managed to trace it down towards us and demanded us to tell which one of us did it, or we all will be separated or taken prision. I took the blame and bailed. Not only that, they saw my cyborg arm and tries to kidnap me, just to build more technology. I faked my death, saying I committed suicide and start living here.”

“A-Are you alright then, Leya? It must have been hard hiding like that?”

“Yep. I was eight years old when it happens.”

“Eight!?” Both Cora and Dark Rabbit shouted out.

“I was a smart kid. My folks and I practically knew a thing or two how the government will soon turn on their own kind, and do the whole medieval time again.” Leya said as she digs further, finding the movie until she finally founds it. “Here it is!” She put the disc in the DVD player and plays the movie.

“How long is this going to take?” Dark Rabbit ask.

“Hmm. I think an hour or three!” Leya grins.

It’s been one hour and five minutes. Cora and Leya watch the movie with glee smile's on their face, while Dark Rabbit trying to sleep but secretly watch some of the parts of the movie. “D-Do you have any d-drinks around here?” Cora ask.

“Down the hall, and make a turn on the left. I think the refrigerator should still be working.” Leya answered. Cora gets off the couch and went to find the refrigerator. She walks down the hallway and turned left what Leya instructed and sees a door. She opens the door, expecting to see maybe a kitchen, only to find Dark Rabbit katana. It was laying against a wall with jumper cables on it, she follows the cables as it leads to a computer desktop. There, it showed a paused video of what it looks like a child...about to be killed by Dark Rabbit's katana. Frightened, scared, confused, Cora looks down at the mouse before clicking it, letting it play. The video showed Dark Rabbit, in the future, brutally killing innocent children's. She sees them being thrown into with some kind of machine with furnace and sharp blades, ripping their organs, tissues, bones, everything. After all that, they were transformed into some doll mouse with skull masks on them. In the next scene showed Dark Rabbit, slicing an innocent little boy leg's off completely clean as he was trying to escape. The boy screamed in pain as he tries to crawl away. Dark Rabbit came towards him as he looks up to him, begging for mercy. He showed none and killed him. In the next scene showed a bunny, appearing to be fighting him, along with a cute little basketball sized bunny, an angry teddy bear, a razor pony, and a hello kitty.

The more Cora watch, the more she learns a darker truth about him. She wanted to scream, she wanted to cry, she wanted to reach out and save those innocent children's, but all she did was just standing there, watching him killing everyone in his sight. ‘H-He lied to me...I-I should have known! It’s not just his appearance, his story sounded too innocent, nor saving anyone! This was just a cover up!’ Cora couldn’t believe it, she was helping a child killer, letting him sleep in her home, and getting his weapon back. ‘I-I need to get out of here, now!’ Cora left the room and quietly walk past the living room, as Leya continues watching the movie while Dark Rabbit had his eyes closed, but when he felt Cora present past by, he peeks and saw her going in a different direction instead of sitting back down on the couch. ‘Don’t look back, just get the heck out of here before he noticed!’ Cora reaches for the door handle-.

“Where do you think you're going?” She turned around to see him standing behind her, arm crossed as he waited patiently for her answer. She tries to stay calm and think of something.

“I-I’m just g-going t-to get some f-fresh air.” She answers but sounded more scared than ever.

“Really?” He questioned. What’s wrong with her? It’s almost like she just seen a ghost. “I thought you were getting a drink? When you walk past the living room, I was curious.”

“O-Oh yeah. W-Well, L-Leya had some weird h-handprint on it a-and I also saw a-a laser gun r-right beside t-the refrigerator. A-And...Y-you get the point.”

"...I think I get it.” Cora sigh in relief. “But what I don’t get, is why do I feel like your lying to me?”

“W-What?” Cora asks nervously.

“Don’t play games, Cora. What are you hiding?” He glares at her, waiting for her to tell the truth.

“N-Nothing!” She cried.

“Then why are you leaving?!”

“I-I’m not!”

“CORA. TELL ME. THE DAME TRUTH!!”

“Oh my god! For crying out loud!” Leya yells and paused the movie before she comes to confront them. “I made her watch a video of you to show her the real you.”

“What?” He questioned, turning his attention to her.

“(Sigh) I hook up your sword to my computer and try to see if the metal can detect any source of memories, and surprise, it can. When I saw how you brutally killing kids, I knew I had to show it to Firefly. By the way, how are you both feeling right now? It must be terrible feelings, right? A doll from a future, who ki-” She didn’t finish her sentence when Dark Rabbit and Leya both heard a crash from the window. They look out the window to see Cora running away. “...Holy shit, I didn’t think Firefly would literally jump out of the window...I thought she was too shy for that?”

“Cora!” Dark Rabbit yelled and also jump through the window. He felt many raindrops hit him as he chases after her. “Cora, get back here!” Cora keeps running from him, she kept her focus getting the hell out of here and lose him. “CORA!” She looks over her shoulder to see him catching up to her fast. She looks around and sees a pile of pipes, ready to fall. She knocks it over, giving her time to find the exit, while Dark Rabbit trips over them. He groans as he gets back up to keep chasing her, but he lost sight of her. “Cora!!!” She heard him calling her name as she kept running. She escapes the junkyard and breathes in and out. Now all she needs to do now is finding her way back home. She doesn’t recognize this area, nor where she is. Leya said it was four miles away from the garbage dump, but what directions did she take? ‘S-Stay calm, Cora. You just escape from a psychopath rabbit, a-and look at you now! Your alive! You should be celebrating right now.’ She puts on her hoodie and began her journey finding the way back home. 'J-Just try to forget what just happened. Pretend that was nothing, pretend you never met them.'

* * *

“Geez, for a heartbroken grumpy,” Leya ducks down from Dark Rabbit’s attack as he swings his katana he took back, trying to cut Leya’s head off. “I didn’t think you’ll go this crazy over her.” Leya switched on her cyborg arm and turned it into a sword, just in time before his katana clash into her sword.

“I’m going to kill you, witch!” He yells, trying to strike her again. “This is your fault!”

“(Chuckles) This my fault?” She kicks him in the face as he fell down and held him down with her foot. “Bitch, please. You probably lied to her before I showed her the truth. You killed millions of innocent children and turning them into dolls. When I saw her leaving the garbage dump with you, I knew there was something about you and that sword.” He teleports from underneath her foot and came right above her head to strike down. She swings her leg and kicks him again, making him flying across the hallway till he hits the wall. He falls to the ground but uses his katana to support him. He glares at Leya as she keeps smiling. “She going to find out the truth someday. So might as well wrap it up...You were going to kill her once you got your sword back. And trust me, I would have done the exact same thing.”

“Shut up.” Leya walks towards him.

“I’m mean, what were you going to do next? After getting your sword back, are you just going to be hiding somewhere, waiting for your time future to come around? Meeting your duplicate self or something? Because since your from the future and that future manage to build a time machine, then I’m sorry to say this, I don’t have any equipment or technology to build one.” He attacks her again but she manages to grab his ear and throw him into the room Cora’s been in. “Look at yourself. You can’t even fight because of your emotions now? In this video, you, right there,” Leya showed pointed at the computer screen, of him killing his skull minions and hunting down escaped kids. “A grumpy rabbit, born with no emotion, killing anyone in his path. Who doesn't give a crap about anyone except himself? And now, base on your fighting skills, that Firefly changed you.” She nearly got her face cut when he threw a shuriken at her. “You still have a chance I think. To chase after her.”

“...(Groans) What’s the point. She already saw your stupid proof of what I am, who I am, and what I’ve done. She’ll probably just run far away from me.”

“...True. You might as well find a place to stay in. Cause you’ve been a rude guest and I’m not having one of those in my house.” They both heard a loud siren coming in from another room. Leya quickly runs fast and open the door to see her huge touch screen tv, showing a map of the town and a blue dot. Leya tapped it to get a closer look and see the blue dot seem to be struggling for their life. She looks over at the heart rate meter and it was pumping fast.

“What the hell is that?” Dark Rabbit ask.

“Oh this, this blue dot is Cora. I put a tiny tracker on her when I put the syringe in her. And by the heart rate, I’m seeing over there, I think she’s either getting mugged or kidnapped.”

“What!?” He yells, as his eyes glow bright red and his katana began to make some sort of red electric. “Where is she?!”

“She at an old gas station...I’m still confused why they close it at night. I mean, that old gas station, literally has the best gas in the whole town, people will get up early just to get it. Why did they decide to close it at night? They could make more mon-” She looks over her shoulders to see him not there anymore.”...Wait a minute, did they install new-yup. They did.”

* * *

Cora looks for any sign of help she could find, but only more roads ahead ‘I have to find someplace to take shelter. This rain is getting out of control.’ She wraps her arms around herself to keep herself warm. She tries to think of happy thoughts but all she can remember is Dark Rabbit brutally killing those innocent kids in the future. She doesn't understand why would the future have that. Was there some sort of smart haunted doll that knows how to put innocent souls into a stuffed doll, are aliens going to invade the earth by doll forms? What made that future turn so dark and horrifying, and when that time comes...she knew she’ll be the only one who saw it coming. She imagined the doll attacking people homes, perhaps kidnapping children to make them one of the dolls. ‘Maybe...maybe I-...I can’t. No one would believe me, a-and how will I know what day it’ll come, o-or who’s in charge of that chaos.’ Cora sees a light behind her and turns around to see a car coming up its way. ‘Maybe I can catch a ride. I-I’m sure they’ll understand w-why am outside.’ She puts out her thumb to get a hitchhike till she realized they were speeding up a bit too fast. Worried, she walks backward a little bit faster, think maybe they just didn’t see her and she needs to have their view, but it ended soon when they start shooting tranquilizer darts at her. ‘Oh, Shit!’ She started running, dogging from the darts as she tries to find any hiding place. She keeps running until she saw the light not too far. It was the gas station. She frantically rushes up to the door and tries to open it but it was lock. ‘Then why have the gas station light on!?’ She turns around to see the car park and five people came out wearing some type of opera mask, covering their faces. “Stay right there, and don’t even try anything!” one of them shouted. ‘What do I do, what do I do!’ Cora didn’t think and use her arm to smash the store window, triggering the alarm and quickly go inside.

“Why would you say that?! You know anyone will try anything!”

“How was I supposed to know!” Cora hides behind the shelf as three people got in to look for her while two others are trying to cut off the alarm.  She looks around any weapon she could use until she spotted a dagger on one of the shelves with many other sharp weapons. ‘What kind of gas station sell these!?’ She grabs the package and rips it open till it’s in her hand. She felt someone wrap their arm around her neck and lifted her up.

“I got her!” She stabs the person's arms multiple times till they release her. “Ahhh! Son of a bitch!” Cora saw another person getting ready to shoot at her but she manages to dodge them and jumps on top of them, stabbing them on the shoulders.

“AHHH! God dammit!” They drop to the ground as Cora heads towards the back door but one of them was standing right behind it.

“You ain’t going no whe-” They didn’t finish their sentences when Cora starts stabbing them in the chest, grab their head and hit it against the wall. She opens the door and frantically ran out. “You were supposed to be an easy target, not a psycho target!” Cora kept running from them until she felt arms wrapped around her. She stabs them in the leg but they refuse to let her go.

“Could you all get your ass here and help me!?” She keeps struggling and stabbing them, she felt their arm’s about to give up any time soon.

“You guys really don’t know how to kidnap people, do you?” She heard one of them said, possibly be the leader with their tranquilizer gun and hits her in the head. Cora felt her vision going blurry, trying to stay awake. “Hmm, you quite a fighter aren't you?” They said before hitting her again, making her whole world go black. “And that’s how you asshole kidnap a girl...But I still can’t believe you guys suck at this so much.” They said before they walk past the one holding Cora. Other’s groan from their pain as they’re all headed towards the car till suddenly they heard something slice open. They look around to see what causes it but saw nothing.

“What the hell was that?” One of them ask.

“Doesn't matter. What we need to do, is get back to the boss.”

“...Uh, Did that girl manage to stab my head?” One member asks as they touch their head. Others turn towards them and look at them strangely. They blink a few times before they felt dizzy and felt their body slowly split apart, as their blood and organs fall to the ground but some stayed in. Everyone screamed except the leader who knocks out Cora.

“Wha-What the hell is going on!?” One said holding Cora. The light’s suddenly was smashed into pieces, almost leaving them in the total darkness as some lights flickering. “This is not what I sign up for!!”

“Grr! Dammit!” They went to the back of the car fast and open the back of the car trunk. Inside were sharp hook swords, kama’s, swords, and a nekote. They put the nekote on fast before they saw a flash of red lighting coming in the darkness.

“Wait a minute! You had those in the back of the car!? Why didn’t we use them on this crazy bitch!?” They were hit in the head before their leader handed them a kama. “And why aren't we using actual weapons!?”

“A single bullet missed or shot will be brought to an investigation. If any police find the bullets, they’ll trace it back to us.”

“But what about the darts?” They wimp.

“The boss made sure they’re untraceable. Now stop being a pussy and kill whatever’s out there! And make sure that girl gets out of here before things get more complicated!” Two people grab their weapons while the one holding Cora heads towards the car.

“This was supposed to be a simple job. This can’t be real, I don’t wanna die.” They grab the door handle just before a shuriken hits their hands, including the tires and the car’s fuel line. They screamed as they drop Cora, but before Cora hit’s the ground, a black flash catches her and slides across the ground. The whole group look at this mysterious thing and found out it was a rabbit doll when a lightning strike. It held Cora’s head as the rest of her body was on the ground, had it’s katana over Cora, shielding her from the group.

“What the crap is that?!”

“Some kind of creepypasta freak!?”

Dark Rabbit held his killer looks on each and every one of them. Who the hell were these people? Why are they after Cora? “Mmm...wah?” He looks at Cora as she opens her eyes.

“Cora. Cora, are you alright?” Dark Rabbit whisper.

“...I-I think so. J-just a little h-headache.” He noticed her head dripping with blood as it slides across her face. “I-I think I’ll be alright.”

“(Growls) No you won’t.”

“Hey, freak!” He turns his attention back to the group. “If you don’t give us that girl back, you’ll be in serious trouble!” One of them says. Dark Rabbit looks down at Cora before throwing a shuriken above them, hitting the ceiling light.

“It’s getting away!”

“Then find it!” Cora was lightheaded with confusing, why was he helping her? He was trying to kill her not too long ago, he also has his katana with him. He pulls her next to a gas station pump for her to lean against on.

“Stay here.” He ordered. Cora nodded, feeling this stormy night is going to one bloodbath, and she wishes not to see it. Dark Rabbit concentrate and began attacking the group. Few of them blocked his attack as they’re trying to kill him, but he manages to slice one of their limbs. He killed one of them who had the hook swords, and nearly caught his arm before he teleported fast and reappear behind them to stab them behind their back before he reappears in front of them and sliced from their shoulder all the way to their waist. Their blood and organs splattered on the ground as their arms and legs laid twitching.

“Could we please get the hell out of here before that crazy rabbit kills us all!!?” One of them asks, holding kama’s.

“Not until we get that girl!” The leader yells.

“You're crazy!” One shouted holding a sword. Dark Rabbit took an opportunity to kill them but they quickly block his attack. “Forget the girl! Forget the money! My life is more important than this crap!” They tried to make an attack on him but he charged his katana and use it’s powerful source on them, making them fly across the gas station till they hit their head against the column, making them unconscious.

Cora looked out from her hiding place to see Dark Rabbit fighting the leader. She also noticed three people were on the ground, with their blood and organs right beside them. ‘Wait...Weren’t there...five of them?’  She looks around to see the fifth member right behind Dark Rabbit, getting ready to attack him. Cora's eyes shot wide and she began to charge right at them. She jumps up behind them and rips off their mask before leaning her face towards them and bite the nose off hard. They screamed in pain but no one could hear them as the thunder block their voice. They dropped their kama, trying to get Cora off of them. She spits out their nose before taking a huge chunk on their cheek and used her fingers to rip out one of their eyes. “AHHHH! Get her off! Get her off!!!” They screamed in pain. Cora didn’t know what she was doing, she just felt like she needs to do this. What she did next was frightening. She didn’t hesitate and open her jaws wide open and bite into their neck, tearing their whole flesh off as she gets off of them as their neck pours blood to the ground, trying to breathe till they slowly die. ‘Oh….Oh my god...oh god..’ Cora looks down at her hands to see their blood on them. She licked her lips, tasting their blood in her mouth. ‘Wha...what have I done!?’ She heard a grunt and turns around to see Dark Rabbit being kicked across the gas station till he hits one of gas station pumps, making it leak gas. The leader chuckles as they walk towards him, playing with their nekote.

“What are you? Some kind of dwarf in a cosplay or something? Hehe, You know, I’m...I’m pretty mad for what you did to my group here. But no worries, they're all in hell now...You probably don’t know them, do you? But don’t worry.” They raised their weapon, getting ready to strike him. “You’ll meet them when you get there.” Cora reacted fast, runs towards Dark Rabbit and stood in front of him, resulting her getting slash across her waist, so deep it nearly damaged her left kidney. “Shit!” They yelled as they pulled their weapon away from Cora as she falls to the ground. Her wounds began to bleed fast as tears build up her eyes.

“CORA!” She heard him yelling her name as he lifted her head gently while looking at her wounds. It hurts so deep, she didn’t know what she was thinking. Dark Rabbit looks up at the leader with a terrifying eye's that shows no mercy. “What have you done!!?!”

“Look asshole, I was just gonna bring this girl alive to the boss but she just had to make a stupid decision and get herself hurt! Now the boss will kill me, because of you!” The leader yelled in rage before suddenly something splashed on the leader from behind. “What the hell?!” They turn around to see a girl with a cyborg arm and a gasoline pump as she moves away further away from them. “Are you kidding me! What is up with you freaks!? Can’t you kids just mind your own damn business!” The leader turned their attention towards her.

“Nope! We just love ruining people lives! Especially if they going to die anyway!” Leya smiled like crazy as she throws away the gas tank and pulled out a lighter an air freshener. Dark Rabbit knows what she's about to do. He picks up Cora’s body and teleports away from the leader.

“Y-You insane. You psycho freak!!!” The leader yells charging at Leya but she lit the fire and press the air freshener on their face, managing to burn through their mask and their whole body.

“My dream has finally come true!! This must be what insane people feel like! And I’m loving it!” Leya shouted with joy while the leader screamed in pain as the drop down and roll around, but it only made it worse. The fuel line from the car drains all the way towards them, as for the flame travel to the car. One of the group members woke up from the sound of screaming and looks around, seeing their leading in fire and the fire traveling to the car. They quickly get up, nearly falling a few times before getting the hell out of there. Leya noticed it too and quickly runs away towards her motorcycle she drove, gets on and drove off before the whole gas station blows up. No one could miss that explosion. Once Leya has gone far enough, she stops driving and put it on breaks.“Woohoo! This has to be the best day of my life! Hey you guys, you doing fine?” Leya called out. Just then, Dark Rabbit appeared right beside her, with wounded Cora. “Oh...Yeah, sorry about that?”

Dark Rabbit didn’t reply as he kept focusing on Cora. “She’s not going to make it.” He whispers with a slight worry in his voice.

“Psshh, she'll be fine...If the ambulance shows up...oh yeah, I did bring her bag just in case she has a phone with her.”

“She does! Call them!”

“Alright, alright. Geez.” She goes in through Cora stuff until she finds her phone and made the call, while Dark Rabbit gently lays Cora down on the wet grass and lifted up her hoodie, including her shirt, to see her wounds, it’s getting much worse every second.

“R-Rabbit?” He looks back at Cora and put his hand behind her head softly.

“Shut up. You’ll be fine. And don’t you dare fall asleep.” He growls.

“I-I’ll t-try n-not too.” Cora breathed out.

“Don’t try. Just do it.” He reaches down her hand and held on tight to her.

“I’...I’ll….” Cora's eyes started to close, losing her vision till nothing but black.

“Cora?” He shook her but she didn’t respond. “Cora. Cora!” He yells at her, still no response.

“Oh crap, look this girl is dying right now! So either helps her now-...Her name? What is with people knowing people's names if their gonna die?! Okay, her name is Cora...Are you kidding me!? Full name?! You asshole!”

“Shell! Her full name is Cora Shell!!” Dark Rabbit yelled.

“Cora Shell! Her name is Cora Shell!” It was silence for a moment till Leya answer again. “Oh, now you're going to come here?! Now I wonder if you ever-...Bitch hung up on me”

“Cora, stay awake dammit!” He begs her. Leya turns her head towards Dark Rabbit and walks towards him. She crouches down right beside him and presses her two fingers against Cora’s neck.

“There's still a pulse there. Let’s just hope the ambulance make it here in time…..And hope they give have umbrellas or at least give us a ride in there.”

Minutes pass by they noticed the siren coming towards them. “Hey,” Leya poke him. He turns his head to her. “I also upgraded your sword to turn into a bracelet but only when you use your power to turn it into a bracelet then back to your sword.”

“How did you-...(Groans) Right. The video.” He concentrates on his power and made his sword turn into a bracelet as it wrapped around his right arm. It has black lava beans except for one color that was red.

“Your welcome for the design. I was thinking of picking pink because it would be more annoying on you.” He glares at her till he realized she still has her cyborg arm out.

“Isn’t anyone gonna ask where you got that arm?”

“Hmm? Oh yeah! Nearly forgot about that. You should get in Fireflies bag before they see you.”Dark Rabbit looks at Cora one last time before quickly slips himself back in Cora’s bookbag, while Leya press a few buttons on her arm till it camouflage into a fine human arm. “Rather have a cyborg arm than hiding it with a camouflage human arm.” She puts on Cora’s bag when the ambulance stops in front of them including the police while Leya pretends she was caring for Cora. The paramedics rush out of the van, pulled out all their equipment and the wheeled stretcher to put Cora in. Leya, ask for a ride with the ambulance, telling them she’s a friend of Cora. They believed her and let her in with them.

Once they reach the hospital, they told Leya to stay in the waiting room while Cora is getting her treatment. Dark Rabbit felt unease about all this and tries to get out but Leya presses him down on his head, keeping him from being seen by other people and the cameras. ‘He has to be a stubborn type too!’ She looks around if anyone’s watching and the camera’s before pulling her old flip phone and types it quickly before looking up at the cameras to see them switch off. She got up and look around for a place to hide and found a janitor closet. She went inside and opens the bag to let him out. “You better have an expla-Hey!” He tries to go to the ceiling but Leya held him down.

“Let go of me, you witch!” He struggles from her grip.

“And let you do something stupid? Screw that!” His response was biting her right arm, hopefully, that’ll let him go, but she held on to him tighter “Ow! Damnit! Okay, that’s it grumpy! This is suicide but I’ve been there before.” She held him in her right arm as she transforms her cyborg finger into a syringe and presses it against his neck.

“AHH! You stupid witch! I’m gonna...gonna…” He felt his vision starting to become dark. “Y...You...Bitch…”

“So I’ve heard. Go to sleep, you asshole.”

He woke up to see he was in a room with Cora unconscious body in the bed. He tries to go to her but something was holding him down. Turns out, Leya put laser chains on him again while he’s strap against a chair. “I’ll let you go if you just chill for a second.” Leya said as sits right beside him, typing on her phone, making sure there are no hidden cameras in this room.

“Grrr!...Fine.”

“Thank you.” She puts her phone away and types several buttons on her arm before the chains disappear, as for her arm became a normal looking arm.“They said she’ll be okay. She just got a few stitches on her wounds, and her head should be fine too from that hit.” He gets off the chair and climbs up the bed before sitting down right beside Cora, as she lay still in the bed. “I manage to hack into the gas station new security cameras and erased you from the video and made it look like it's me saving her. Will, except the gruesome parts, I had to edit those out too.”

“So you hack in to erase those videos of me?”

“Yep. If I didn’t, the government might take you away or something? They don’t deal with someone who’s different.”

“...Thanks...Witch.”

“Your welcome, asshole. Oh yeah, I even used Cora’s phone to call her mom and boy, she was scared to death a lot. She kept asking me questions how is she, how did this happen, she didn’t stop one bit. I  heard someone else on the phone, saying Cora will be fine but her mom was not having it. So I think she’ll be in here in a few minutes or so?” He understood and looks at Cora. ‘Fawn...Why did you do something that’ll possibly get you killed? Why did you save me?! You saw what I’m capable of, yet you still went ahead and nearly got yourself killed!’ He thought then he suddenly sees Cora’s eyes twitching. His eyes widened before immediately come's straight towards Cora's face.

“Fawn, wake up.” He caress her cheek softly as she begins to groans and opens her eyelids. Cora focus on the object in front of her, at first she didn’t recognize it till it finally became clear.

“Nhm....R-Rabbit?” Cora asks softly. He nodded fast as a smile appears on his face. He leans his head forward till his head touches her's.

“You nearly died out there, Fawn. And you're a moron for doing that shit.” He said and looks at her dead in the eyes, resulting for Cora being afraid again.

“I-I’m sorry. I-I w-was so worried a-and I couldn’t let them h-hurt you.” Cora shutter as he leans closer to her personal space.

“So you just decided to get yourself killed instead?”

“N-NO! W-When you saved me f-from them trying t-to kidnap me, I-I knew I had to repay you.”

“...Fine. I guess I’ll let that slide.” He pulls away as Cora breath in relief. “But I have doubt you're probably going to do something stupid and get yourself killed again.”

“Wha...What do you mean?”

“I’m staying with you.”

“What?!” Cora yelled in confusion.

“Well, that’s a surprised turned event.” Leya said.

“B-But I thought once you g-get your katana, you w-were going to k-kill me?” Cora questioned. Dark Rabbit crossed his arm and turned his head away.

“I changed my mind.”

“But what about the whole humanity turning to dolls and brutally killing thing? You do realize once that time comes, won’t Cora die or something?” Leya, ask.

“When it comes...I’ll just hide her.”

“Wow...You're a terrible liar. And I’m pretty sure her mother wouldn’t even let you stay with her. Since you're alive and every mom's first reaction is to freak out.” They heard shouting outside with a panicking voice and running footstep coming down the hallway.

“T-That’s my mom!” Cora yells then look at Dark Rabbit. “P-Please act like your a doll.”

“What?!”

“Please.”

“I am not some-Hey!” Leya picks him up and sits back down on the chair.

“Look grumpy, either act like a toy or be thrown away in the garbage. We can’t have anyone else knowing you're alive.” Leya glares at him. Before he could talk back, the door opened, and he immediately started acting like a doll.

A woman with a same skin and hair as Cora but with brown eyes, wearing a yellow shirt with a jean jacket and jean pants, and another woman who has pale skin with violet eyes and long silver hair. She was wearing long black pants, a white shirt and a dress jacket on her shoulders. For some reason, both Dark Rabbit and Leya felt uncomfortable with the pale lady.

“Oh, Sweetie! Are you alright?! Are you still hurt!? Do I have to stay with you for the night?!” Cora’s mother asked many questions as she hugs her daughter tight.

“M-Mom. I’m fine. Just a little hurt is all.” Cora tries to calm her down.

“I’m a terrible mother! I knew we should have told Billy to take you straight home!”

“No, mom. You aren't a terrible mother. T-Those people j-just came out of nowhere.”

“Well, it’s your fault, klutz.” The pale women said with a killer look.

“Come on, Cruella! It wasn’t her fault!” Her mother said.

“Helen, someone must have followed her and tries to send us a note saying giving them all the money or MY company, just to release her. It was her fault she was followed.”

“And how would Cora knows she was followed?”

“She should have known.” Leya thought this was enough for this drama and cough slightly, getting their attention.

“Uh, Hi. Name’s Leya Tree. And I’m the one who saved Cora’s life.”

“Oh yes. You. I saw you in the security cameras when the police should me what happened. When Cora ran into the gas station and broke their window to trigger the alarm, you were passing by and decided to save her.” Cruella said.

“Yep. That’s me.”

“Oh thank you, Leya! Thank you for saving my daughter!” Helen shook Leya’s hand.

“No problem.”

“Yes, thank you for saving her life. I guess I’ll give you an award for doing that.” Cruella said and getting out her checkbook. “I’ll give you $25,000 for your bravery and you’ll be on your wa-”

“Actually...I would like to be a bodyguard to Cora.”

“...What?”  Cruella glares at her.

“A-And her friend too?”

“Cruella, I think it’s for the be-”

“I am not letting anyone in my house nor letting anyone know where's it's at.” Cruella angrily says.

“D-Don’t worry! I’ll promise not to tell anyone. I just want to be friends with Cora.” Leya nervous smiles, feeling Cruella’s dark aura on her. “And you don’t have to even pay me!”

“Please, Cruella. Would you do it for your favorite assistance? Since, you know, your my boss?” Helen begs her with puppy eyes. Cruella glares at Cora but blushes a bit from Helen's eyes. She sighs and puts her checkbook away.

“I’ll tell the school if their willing to give her a chance to go there and only to be a bodyguard for her. She’s allowed to come to the house whenever she wants too. You start your job tomorrow once Cora heals up and headed home, Cora will tell you the directions but if I hear anyone else knows where the house is,” She lowers her head down to stare straight at Leya’s eyes. “I won’t hesitate to call the government on you.”

“Y-Yes ma’am.” Leya felt her heart stop for a moment, even Dark Rabbit felt frightened by this women. Cruella backs away and glares at Cora one last time.

“Next time Cora, I may consider just locking you up where no one else could find you except me. Nobody will know where you are. Nothing will be able to save you...Nothing.” She said in a dark tone and left the room. 

“....She still hates me.” Cora said softly.

“No she doesn’t sweetie, she just...don't know how to handle kids. She’s still trying.” Helen smiled nervously.

“Even w-when I was seven years old, she still hates me.”

“No, she doesn’t.” Helen said then noticed Leya holding a doll. “What’s that for?” Helen pointed out.

“Oh, this? This is a gift for Cora.” Leya held Dark Rabbit up. “I was looking for cuter ones, but they only have ugly one here.” She smirked. Helen smiled.

“That’s nice...But why does it look like some sort of evil easter bunny?”

“No idea. I could throw it away if you're not inserted in dolls.” If Dark Rabbit could just summon his sword right now, Leya won’t know what hits her.

“Oh no! It’s fine. Usually, Cora is afraid of dolls when she was little, and she still is today.” Helen jokingly smiles.

“M-Mom! It was only c-child play! I didn’t like the look of that Chucky doll.” Cora blushed in embarrassment.

“I thought it was all dolls. Even the stuffed animals. Why do you think me and your father never give you a doll every birthday and Christmas?”

“I-It was only Chucky.”

“Sure it is.” Helen smirk. “Your alright taking this doll home?”

“Yes, Cora. Are you sure you want to take this ugly thing? I mean, I think it deserved to be burned to the ground...Or maybe rip its stuffing out.” Leya, ask with begging eyes.

“I-I’m alright taking it with me, mom. A-And no, we're not doing any of that stuff.”

“Alright. But if it kills you, I’m going with your friends plan here to avenge your death.” Helen smirk.

“Helen, we need to go, now.” Cruella called from the hall.

“(Sigh) Guess mommy needs to go, sweetie. Do you need anything?” Helen asks Cora.

“No. I’m fine.”

“Alright.” She kisses her daughter's forehead and left the room. Once everything was quiet, Leya drops Dark Rabbit as he climbs back up on the bed to sit right beside Cora.

“Nice mom you have, Firefly,” Leya said.

“Thanks.”

“But what about your dad?” Cora nearly became quiet for a moment.

“Do you really have to ask that!?” Dark Rabbit yelled.

“I was just curious! Don’t judge m-”

“I actually...have no idea where he is.”

“What?” Dark Rabbit ask.

“M-My, dad...All I remember was h-he told me and mom he w-was going to meet someone and come back. Mom a-and I waited for him, but he n-never came back. M-Mom decided to go look for him, seeing what h-holding up...I r-remember her face when she c-came back, fear. She called the police to find him but there was no evidence where he was or who he was with. Mom assumed he was kidnaped by that p-person, but the police eventually give up searching for him. T-They even told her he may be just l-leaving her f-for another women or he's...dead. She believed none of them. She then told me dad may be working undercover or something, it's s-strange to think about it but she noticed him coming home one day with bruises on him. She even assumes he must be a boss because h-he always work late, has a lot of papers to deal with, k-keeping hidden w-weapons u-underneath the couch o-or in the drawers a-and secret calls behind. She thinks he m-maybe w-working in a dangerous company. She told me he'll come back, he always does...I also remember dad tell me something before he left. He said "No matter what happens, you, your mother and I,  will stand together. That we'll still be alive. Even when the world end, nothing will get in our way...Nothing."

Month’s pass by, mom waited for dad to come back but he never did. Our bills were past due and w-we couldn’t keep the house anymore since mom only works in a famous r-restaurant but they closed down. We lived in a motel f-for a while until m-mom meets an old friend of her,...Miss Cruella Ice. S-She decided to give my mom a job, as an assistant, s-since she’s a boss and owns a company. She e-even let us stay at her mansion. But C-Cruella d-doesn’t like me very much a-and I was t-t-terrified of her.”

“No need to say. She’s a demon from hell.” Leya said.

“Y-Yeah.”

“What’s her company about anyway?”

“I-I actually have no idea. N-Neither does anyone else who works there. N-Nor my mom.”

“Wait a second, so your mother is working with a long time friend of hers who hate you, and she doesn’t know what she’s working on?” Dark Rabbit asks suspiciously.

“Yeah, I was c-confused too." 

"And your father, do you know where he works at before he left?"

"No. He didn't tell neither my mom o-or me."

"...And you mention something about him coming home with bruises?"

"Yes. I was worried about him. W-wondering what dad was doing. When I ask him, he said it was nothing."

"Including the hidden weapons?" Leya, ask.

"Yeah." Dark Rabbit felt something wrong here but couldn’t figure it out. Cora father left mysteriously without telling anyone, hidden weapons, and bruises. Her mother working with her old friend who doesn't tell anyone about her company, nor mansion and literally hates Cora. What is it? Why can't he figure it out?

“Welp, since it’s still night, might as well rest up to take you back home. Because I’m way too tired from this crazy day.” Leya said and laid down on the two chairs, leaving none for Dark Rabbit. ‘Bitch.’ He thought.

“...D-Do you want to rest here?” Cora ask.

“What?” He turns his attention to her.

“S-Since you d-do seem tired too, I thought y-you would like to rest here too?” She moved over a bit, leaving a room for him to lay down.

“Fine.” He crawls up to the bed until he carefully slides in the blankets, feeling Cora’s arm touching his fur.

“...Um...Dark Rabbit?”

“Yeah?” He turns his attention to her.

“...Why did you k-kill those c-c-children's? I-In the future?” She nervously asks with a hint of fear in her voice.

“....It’s my job. I was ordered to make sure no one escapes from the doll factory.”

“I-It’s t-that w-where-”

“Yes. Where the kids turn into dolls.”

“...D-Didn’t you have a choice?”

“Yes. I have a choice, and I choose to kill them. I was created to make sure everything humanity suffers.”

“So you couldn't r-remember who you were?”

“Heh. Not that I remember. I was the first boss to be created.”

“First...boss?” He nodded.

“Yes. But the big boss thought it took a lot of work to just create a doll. They decided to find three children who have great skills and become bosses. Once they found them...well, you already know where they're going.” Cora nodded.

“W-Won’t they remember anything? Why haven’t they t-try to escape i-if they saw w-what was happening?” She asks.

“The big boss made sure once they die and remade them into dolls, their memories were erased. None of them were traceable...Until two dolls manage to remember who they were.” He growls in his breath. Cora noticed him gripping on the blankets. “Making the bosses remember who they were too, and completely join those too dame bunny. Building a time machine and making me get stuck in this dame past!” Cora covered his mouth before anyone could hear him. He calms down and moved Cora’s hand away from his mouth. “So yeah...That’s what’s happening in the future.”

“...O-Okay...I-If you have a c-choice...why did you d-decided to save me w-when you could have l-left me there?”

“...I’m not sure.” He blushes a bit. “Maybe because since you help me and saved my life...I guess I owe you a life debt.”

“W-What? But...doesn't that mean after what just happened at the gas sta-”

“That doesn’t count.” He said bluntly.

“But-”

“That. Doesn't. Count.” He glares at her. “Got it?”

“Y-Yes…..S-So your o-okay living with me?”

“Yes. Just to be sure no one else would attack you.”

“...Include the p-part i-if the time comes w-where dolls ruled the world?”

“Yeah. I will make sure you’ll be hidden from everyone.”

“...Then h-how will you explain it t-to your big boss? You know, t-that you went back in time?”

“I’m sure they’ll understand once I tell them what’s going on.” He said. ‘If I could figure out who they are. They rarely show their face to anyone, even me. They made their voice sound like a demon themselves, covering up their form from the world. I couldn’t even tell if their male or female.’

“O-Okay?...H-Hopefully they’ll understand. I don’t want you to get hurt.” He blushes again when she said that as she lay her head down on the pillow, turning her attention away from Dark Rabbit “Good Night, Dark Rabbit.” Cora said and fell asleep.

“....Good Night...Fawn.” He says and fell asleep as well.

When morning came, Cora was free to leave as Leya had her motorcycle ready. She had Dark Rabbit in her bookbag as she gets on the seat and wraps her arms around Leya before she takes off crazy. Cora told her the destination and finally arrive at the mansion. “HOLY SHIT! THIS IS WHERE YOU LIVE!?” Leya yells as she went into the mansion. “THIS IS AWESOME!”

“Is it wise to let the witch in here?” Dark Rabbit asks as he held his katana behind his back with both hands.

“I don’t know...I j-just hope she doesn’t break anything.” Cora said nervously as they both watches Leya kept exploring the mansion. “W-Wait, that reminds me, I-I haven’t shown you w-were you’ll be sleeping.”

“If it’s in your room, I’m not interested. Last night, you kept hugging me in your sleep, and won’t let go.” He said with a slight blush on his cheek.

“S-Sorry! Sorry! I-I didn’t know I was doing that! A-And no, it isn’t in my room.” She leads him to a hallway where there's a mirror at the end and a door on the left side of the hallway. Cora turns to the right of the wall and crouches down to press her hand on the wall and slide it open to the right, small enough for him to go in. ‘A secret room?’ He thought. “Would you like t-to go in?” Cora smiled. He didn’t hesitate and slowly walks in but nearly falls when he didn’t realize he was standing on stairs as it was against on the wall. He walks down to see a huge Japanese bedroom, he never seen anything like this before. “I don’t think C-Cruella knows about this place,” Cora said as she crawls through the door and walks downstairs. “I a-ask her i-if there's any h-hidden rooms in this mansion when I was little. S-She said there was n-none. She said she found this h-house abandon a-and decided to remake it. I guess she didn’t know it had a secret room.”

“Did you tell her about it?” He asks as he sits down on the bed.

“No. I-I thought when I first f-found it, I should k-keep it a secret. It was dusty at first before I d-decided to clean this room up a bit. I didn’t bother changing any details.” Dark Rabbit never quite thought Cora was good at keeping secrets, including this amazing room. “I-Is there anything else y-you need?”

“No. I think this is enough.” He said.

“YOU ALSO HAVE A SECRET ROOM TOO!?” Leya pokes her head through the door.

“GRRR! GET OUT OF HERE, WITCH!” He throws shuriken at her but Leya ducks them and ran away laughing with him chasing after her. “GET BACK HERE!”

“HA HA! THIS MANSION IS AWESOME!” Cora smiled nervously as she just made two friends today. She was about to catch up with them but taste something in her mouth. Confused, she pulls it out to reveal a rip flesh skin. Her memories came back when she attacks them...When she killed one of them. She felt sick in her stomach and nearly throws up. Did Leya saw her killing that person, did Dark Rabbit witness her eating someone’s neck as she bit them. “COME ON GRUMPY, I PROMISE I WON’T TELL ANYONE!”

“IM GONNA KILL YOU, WITCH!” She brought back from her thoughts and quickly went upstairs. If none of them talks about it, then they won’t know what she did.

* * *

Somewhere in a dark room, the survivor from the gas station was held by two people wearing the same mask throw him in front of someone's feet. “You couldn’t handle a single girl to kidnap? One, defenseless, girl!?” They yelled and slap the survivor face as their nose began to bleed from the hit.

“W-Wait! You don’t understand!”

“We need that girl to complete this project. And you let her get away!”

“No! Please! I beg of you! My family needs me-” There sentenced was cut short when their head was slice off of their body.

“...I waited and waited for my entire life to have her. And you let her get away” They said wiping the blood off their sword with their glove before handing it to the people right beside them who was also wearing the mask as two people began to drag the dead body away. They turned their head to a group of people coming towards them. “Kill every single family of theirs, including the ones who die in their mission.” They ordered. The group nodded and left. “I will not rest until I have her...Even if it means I'll have to kill every single people she love's.” They promised under their breath. "Nothing will survive through me...Nothing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if anyone's confused and for the next chapter, it's only going to be characters info. Sorry if I had any typos or misspelling in these chapters.


	3. Character's Info And Settings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter/episode, this is info of each characters, and pictures of the area. Dark Rabbit is not mine, he belongs to 2Spot Studio, and Bloody Bunny The First Blood. And the pictures are not mine either, found them on google.

_Main Characters_  


Name: Cora Shell

Nickname: Fawn, Sweetie, Klutz, Firefly, Baka

Gender: Female

Family Members: Mother (Helen Shell, Alive), Father (Unkown)

Appearance/Outfit: Plain grey shirt, blue Neko (cat ears) zip-up hoodie, long black jean pants, and black tennis shoes.

Eye Color: Green

Age: 16

Skin: Brown

Hair: Long black hair, straight

Relationships: 

  * Dark Rabbit: Cora is shy and scared around him, but still nice and kind to him (Even when he tries to kill her). She becomes very nervous and awkward whenever he looks at her or talks to her. She's unsure about him protecting her whenever there's danger around in the corner, but she lets it go and allow him too. She's happy to have him around, but also nervous when she found out she has a crush on him later on.


  * Leya Tree: She never imagines having a crazy friend like Leya. Sure she could be dangerous but she's also nice and got Cora's back whenever she needs help. At first, Cora thought she was a psychopath until she mentions her favorite childhood movie, and Cora instantly wants to become best friend with her. She isn't bothered by Leya's cyborg arm, her hacking abilities, or her being number one wanted by the government...Actually, she's bothered by the last one. 


  * Helen Shell (Mother): She doesn't see her mother a lot due to working with Cruella, but she always calls her to let her mother know she's safe and that she still loves her. She began to notice her saying she's been a terrible mother over and over again when her father mysterious disappear. When her mother is having a crying breakdown, she or Cruella will comfort her.


  *  Cruella Ice: Cora is one hundred percent positive that Cruella hate's her but cares for her mother. She doesn't know why. Every time she tries to be nice to her, Cruella would either tell her to go away or secretly give's her a killer look.



Info: Cora Shell is a simple shy teenager who doesn't want to fight or being mean to anyone. She has a kind heart and willing to help anyone in need, but now her life is difficult now when she rescued Dark Rabbit and appears to be a target by someone she never met. What make's matter worse is when she first attack and tasted one of the people who try to kidnap her, she began's to be afraid of herself.

* * *

Name: Dark Rabbit

Nickname: Grumpy, Asshole, Rabbit

Gender: Male

Family Members: None

Appearance/Outfit: A stuffed black rabbit doll, wearing a black scarf, a bracelet to summon his katana.

Eye Color: Red

Age: Unknown

Relationships: 

  * Cora Shell: At first, he wanted to kill her, but when she saved him from the attack and took care of his wounds, he decided to protect her instead. He's not sure why he wants to stay with her, even when she's completely terrified of him, he still feels like he owes her for helping him. He's can be mean and cold to Cora, but he's trying to be gentle around her. If it's not that, then he's in love with Cora.


  *  Leya Tree: He hates her so much. Leya annoys the crap outta him whenever she can. He tends to kill her whenever he has a chance but Cora always held's him back or when Leya blocks his attacks. It's more annoying when Leya tease him about him being in love with Cora.



Info: When Dark Rabbit fails his mission to destroy the time machine and was sucked in, he now must live in the past with a girl who saved his life and waits for the doll organizations to exist. He's a cold killer and brutally shows no mercy to anyone (except Cora now). He begins to focus on the past how everything was normal to humans before the dolls take over, and learns a few things about Cora's life.

* * *

Name: Leya Tree

Nickname: Witch, Bitch

Gender: Female

Family Members: Mother, Father, Big brother, little sister, little brother (Alive)

Appearance/Outfit: Orange tanktop, brown leather jacket, green ripped jeans, and leather boots. Wearing steampunk goggles on her head and her left cyborg arm (Only showed them around Cora and Dark Rabbit)

Eye Color: Hazel

Age: 18

Skin: White, medium

Hair: Light brown pixie cut 

Relationships: 

  * Cora Shell: She enjoys being best friend with Cora when she first met her. She finds it cute how Cora shutters and being shy very easily. Of course, she makes sure to be by her side every time, after she pleads with Cora's mother and her boss to let her be Cora's bodyguard and be friends with her. She likes to spend with Cora watching Anime, cartoons, and old animation movies. She always (sometimes) be honest to Cora and tells her the truth one way or another.


  * Dark Rabbit: She tends to make sure his life is miserable when she found out who he really is. It's like a sorta punishment for him for what he did in the future. She could tell he's in love with Cora and decide to make his life more miserable by (pretending) to tell Cora he has a crush on her. She sometimes decides to push him to confuse he loves to Cora so that her ship can finally sail. 



Info: Leya is a crazy inventor, hacker, and a psychopath sometimes. She loves to make weapons out from video games or movies she saw and testing them out. She's wanted for hacking into the government information, even though her brother actually did, she faked her death and now hiding from anyone who may recognize her, mostly from the government spies. When she met Cora and Dark Rabbit, she never thought she'll be having the best time of her life.

* * *

_ Background Characters _

 

Name: Helen Shell

Nickname: Tweety

Gender: Female

Family Members: Daughter (Cora Shell, Alive), Husband (Unknown)

Appearance/Outfit: Yellow shirt, jean jacket, long blue jean pants, and brown boots.

Eye Color: Brown

Age: 37

Skin: Brown

Hair: black hair, ponytail

Relationships: 

  * Cora Shell: She loves her daughter more than anything in the world. When her husband disappeared, she knew something was serious. She tries to be the best mom without her husband and willing to make sure her daughter has a safe life. She tries to spend time with her, but after her old friend, Cruella, offers her a job, she works hard in her new job as she's kept trying to see her daughter. She sometimes blames herself she's not doing a great job taking care of Cora since after they moved into Cruella's mansion, she hardly seen her daughter in a while, only when it's an emergency or when she has spare time to pay her a small visit. Before she left for her job, she already teaches Cora how to treat wounds if she ever gets hurt, how to cook when she's hungry, and her favorite, teaching her how to read. She was about to continue until Cruella tells her Cora can just learn the rest of what she needs to know on YouTube.


  * Cruella Ice: An old childhood friend of her's. Cruella and Helen were BFF through elementary, middle, and high school. She met Cruella when she saw her chasing after an ice cream truck when the ice cream truck didn't hear her shouting, they team up and manage to get their ice cream. She already knows Cruella's parents were rich and all, but she rather sees her as a normal friend instead of 'I'm best friends with a billionaire girl'. Sadly, they both separated when Cruella has to go to expensive college Helen's parents can't afford. But they got back several years later, she even asks Cruella if she could be her maid of honor for her wedding, and she agrees. Yet again, they split apart when Helen was pregnant and Cruella has to make sure her company runs well. But after her husband disappears she met up with Cruella again, at a ice cream store. She tells her what was going on with her life and Cruella decided to give Helen a job if she's okay with her being Cruella's assistant.



Info: She's a mother (Single mother now) with a daughter she must take care ever since her husband mysteriously disappeared. She willing to sacrifice anything for her daughter and put her daughter first instead of her job. The reason why she's kept working with her boss, Cruella, is because she's worried she won't be at being an assistant to her best friend and worries Cruella might fire her over something she messes up. After hearing her daughter was attacked, she pushes herself hard to finish any work left for her so that she could spend more time with her daughter.

* * *

Name: Cruella Ice

Nickname: Bubbles

Gender: Female

Family Members: Father (Deceased), Mother (Deceased)

Appearance/Outfit: Long black pants, white shirt, black dress on shoulders, and black high heels

Eye Color: Violet

Age: 38

Skin: Pale white skin

Hair: Long Silver hair, straight

Relationships: 

  * Cora Shell: She despises Cora. She blames her because Helen must put all her worries only on her. She sometimes wonders what would have happened if Cora was never born or catching a life-threatening disease. 


  * Helen Shell: When she met Helen, she thought they were just only friends, but it turns out she was having feelings for her. She wanted to confess her love to her and stay by her side forever. When she told her parents she was going to the same college Helen was going to, they disagree and force her to go to college they choose for her. Of course, they still hang out together as best friends but when Helen ask her if Cruella could be her maid of honor, she wishes she could yell out she loves her and just forget about him and run away together with smiles on their face, but she didn't and said yes. Yet again, they split apart when Helen was pregnant and Cruella has to make sure her company runs well. When she met Helen again, she noticed she was struggling and worried about her husband disappearance and taking care of her daughter when they were low on money. So Cruella decided to gives her a job as an assistant, since she still loves her, she makes sure she stays by her side 24/7. She has another chance to confess feeling to her. And perhaps, make her forget her disappearing husband.



Info: A women who own a company as everyone knows her name and a famous billionaire from every country. No one knows what her company's selling or what her company's working on, no one knows her past except herself, no one dares to partner up with her, as she decided not to share one piece of her company. She enjoys having Helen by her side but hates it when she goes back to her mansion just to visit her. She decided to put a room in her company building, just for her and Helen. She wants to make Helen focus on her and only her.

* * *

Name: Jay Lee

Nickname: None

Gender: Female

Family Members: Mother, Father, little sister (Alive)

Appearance/Outfit: Dark red long sleeve crop top, twill field jacket, blue ripped jean pants, wedge shoes, flower earrings, and a Paris necklace

Eye Color: Blue

Age: 16

Skin: Tan

Hair: Long ash blond, braided in a fishtail

Relationships: 

  * Cora Shell: When she first met her in elementary school, she didn't know what to say and called her a loser. She continues teasing her, calling her names whenever she sees her and tries to be in every classroom she has. She promises herself to make sure Cora life is terrible. She's cold and hostile towards Cora, never want to show any weakness to her, but deep down when she first meet her, she has a crush on her and still does. She also didn't know 'Baka' is a word a Tsundere would say to their crush.



Info: She's like a tsundere who always bullies every student in her path except her two pals, Kat and Hazel. She bullies Cora the most because she 'hate's' her and wanted nothing more than making her suffer. Yes, she get's detention and suspended for always going after Cora just to be mean to her and other students. She made sure not to be too violent around Cora and being careful choosing her words, not wanting anyone to think of self-harm or suicide stuff, mostly on Cora. She also keeps telling Kat Cora isn't going to kill herself and making sure Hazel doesn't know too much why she kept following Cora.

* * *

Name: Principal Walt

Nickname: None

Gender: Male

Family Members: Sister, Father (Alive)

Appearance/Outfit:  **(Just imagine him wearing Principal outfit)**

Eye Color: Green

Age: 46

Skin: Fair white skin

Hair: Brown mocha,

Relationships: 

  * Cora Shell: He sometimes sees her come in his office the most whenever Jay bullies her or telling him what she witnesses or heard. He counts on her when she brought some news to him if she noticed someone wasn't acting themselves anymore if she noticed someone hiding their bruises, or if someone not showing up at school anymore. 


  * Billy Hall: When he met Billy, he doesn't know why he wanted to be a bus driver. It confuses him but allows him. When Billy brought up Cruella wanted him to drive a bit further down a road just to pick up boss assistance daughter, he was now concerned why but Cruella offers him five thousand dollar cash for the school if he agrees too pick Cora up and bring her back. He's sometimes worried for Billy's safety, he knows school is important but for Billy, he can't quite understand why he wants to be close to him. 



Info: Principal Walt is an understanding guy and wants every student to be honest with him. He's tired of other schools and principals ignoring the cries of teenagers getting cyberbullying, physic bullying, verbal bullying, and social bullying. He knows his students are struggling to have a good day in school and make friends but if no one doesn't help someone who's in need, how will they accomplish their goals. He hates when the news saying innocent students getting beat up for who they are or committing suicide and that principal and teachers did nothing to stop them.

* * *

Name: Billy Hall

Nickname: None

Gender: Male

Family Members: Brother (Alive)

Appearance/Outfit:  **(School Bus Driver Uniform)**

Eye Color: dark brown red 

Age: 45

Skin: Warm skin

Hair: Long, black, almost all the way to his knees, 

Relationships: 

  * Cora Shell: He doesn't mind picking her up first dropping her off last. He enjoys having her around and if he noticed she was having a bad day, he either takes her to Movie's or to Krispy Kreme. It was strange when Cruella ordered him to pick Cora up but he didn't deny her and agree. He understands Cora being afraid of her mother's new boss, he's willing to help if Cora needs runaway from Cruella, he could tell somethings not right about that company or Cruella.


  * Principal Walt: He needed an easy job so he decided to ask Principal Walt if he could be a bus driver. He didn't actually think Walt would actually agree to give him a job. After he finishes bring the students to school, he either hang out in the lunch cafeteria or hangs out with Walt, telling him any news he heard from students or what he caught from his camera (If it isn't covered in dust). He enjoys hanging out with him, maybe there's another reason why he hangs out with him.



Info: Billy is a nice guy who drives his bus around, picking up students to drop them off at school. Some students don't understand why Billy wants to be a bus driver if he could be an actor since many girls love's his voice and accent. He sometimes plays in the school theater, playing one of the characters when no one else wanted the part. When Cora told him she lose something that belongs to Cruella, he reacted fast and acted like a getaway driver...Maybe he used to be a getaway driver.

* * *

_ Settings _

_ (You can choose either one of these pictures, I can't choose And None of these photo/pictures are mine) _

  * Cruella's Mansion (Aka: Cora and Helen's home): 



(Option 1)

(Option 2)

(Option 3)

(Option 4)

(Option 5)

(Option 6)

(Option 7)

(Option 8)

(Option 9)

(Option 10)

  * Living Room/and Kitchen:



 

(Option 1)

(Option 2)

(Option 3)

(Option 4)

(Option 5)

(Option 6)

(Option 7)

(Option 8)

(Option 9)

(Option 10)

  * Cora's Bedroom:



(Option 1)

(Option 2)

(Option 3)

(Option 4)

(Option 5)

(Option 6)

(Option 7)

(Option 8)

(Option 9)

 

(Option 10)

  * Dark Rabbit's Bedroom:



(Option 1)

(Option 2)

(Extra for the stairs)

(Option 3)

(Option 4)

  * Extra because why not:



  * School:



(Option 1)

(Option 2)

(Option 3)

(Option 4)

  * Leya's House:



(Option 1)

(Option 2)

  * Cruella's Company Building and a few Room's: 



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The characters (Except Dark Rabbit, he belongs to 2Spot Studio/Bloody Bunny) are mine and for the pictures, those aren't mine. Found them from google. Sorry if this info was long.


End file.
